The Golden Compass: Through the Eyes of Another
by Alexa The Dreamer
Summary: We all know Lyra is the niece of Lord Asriel but what about her friend Sara? I do not own The Golden Compass.
1. In the Beginning

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction ever so don't be too cruel and please R&R and let me know what you think!**

**-Pelloneus**

We all know Lyra is the niece of Lord Asriel but what about her friend? Her name was Sara and her daemon was named Pelloneus but she just called him Pete for short. This is the story of the Golden Compass through Sara's eyes.

As Lyra, Sara, Billy, Rodger and some other kids ran through the field, Sara stopped dead and fell completely silent. In the distance was the figure of a tall slim woman. Sara crept closer towards the figure until she could see her more clearly. The woman was blonde and probably around 5.9 ft tall. Sara being as curious as she was ran to the closet wall and hid behind it. Now she could see more of the details. The woman had blue eyes and was very young. She was wearing a beautiful gold sparkling gown which reflected against the sun. Sara had never seen her before and thought she shouldn't get any closer. She ran off back into the field with her daemon, Pete, and to the gate where Lyra and everyone were standing. Rodger stood behind Lyra, cowering.

Lyra was the first to speak. "Stop right there! Do you know where we are?" She said in a serious tone.

"Yeah! This is the North Gate, the entrance to the College. What's wrong?" Billy answered.

"If you value you're lives you won't step through this gate. It's cursed. My mother was the one who laid the curse on it." Lyra shot back.

"Right sure it is!" Billy answered smugly.

"It is! The robes in the college are so vial that they burn you when you put it on! It's all because of the curse." Lyra exclaimed.

"Show me. Bring a robe tonight at the gate and I'll put it on. If it's what you say then fine. But if it's what I say..."

"And what do you say it is!" Lyra interrupted.

"I say you're lying and that it isn't cursed!" Billy said. Lyra stuck out her hand and smirked. "Then it's a bet! If it's what you say it is then I'll eat my sock! But if it's what I say it is then it's too bad for you!"

"You're on!" Billy exclaimed. They shook hands and Billy and the other kids ran off. "Thanks. Do you think Billy will really do it?" Rodger asked.

"No. He will probably get scared and run off" Lyra answered.

"I think he's going to put it on just to prove you wrong." Sara piped up.

"Well either way I'm probably going to win. I mean socks don't taste that bad to they?" Lyra answered. Sara suddenly remembered the lady she saw and just as she was about to tell Lyra, but Rodger and Lyra were already running off. "Oh boy, here we go again!" Pete said.


	2. Poison

Sara ran into the courtyard and inside Jordan College. Lyra was already a ways ahead. She ran after her with Pete on her shoulder, in the form of a snowy white ferret. "LYRA! Wait for me!!!" Sara shouted after her. Lyra stopped at the stairs and looked back. Pan looked back as well and motioned Sara and Pete to come on. The two of them ran up beside them. Lyra started running again with Sara close behind.

Lyra stopped at a big door and opened it. To there luck no one was in it. "We shouldn't be in here this is the Retiring Room." Pete and Pan exclaimed.

"Pipe down! We don't want to get caught!" Lyra answered. Sara and Lyra started exploring the wondrous room. This room was the room for the scholars and ladies weren't aloud in. All of a sudden they heard footsteps outside the door. Lyra ran inside a closet with pan in her pocket and Sara hid under a table with a cloth on it. Pete was hovering around as a moth until he finally landed on top of a wardrobe. The door opened and two men stepped in. It was the Master and the Butler.

"Has Lord Asriel arrived yet?" The Master asked.

"No, Master," said the Butler. "No word from the aerodock either."

"I expect he will be hungry when he arrives so make sure to bring him straight to the Hall."

"Very good, Master"

"And you've decanted some of the special Tokay for him?"

"Yes Master. The 1898, as you ordered. His Lordship is very partial to that, I remember."

"Good. Now leave me, please."

"Do you need the lamp master?"

"Yes leave that too. Look in during dinner to trim it, will you?"

The Butler bowed slightly and left. Just as he had shut the door the Master took a wine glass and poured some wine into it. He then pulled a small, white package from the inside of his sleeve. Sara gasped. "Its poison isn't it?" She whispered

"I think it is but I don't think it's any of our business!" Pete whispered back.

"I wonder what Lyra..."Sara stopped short when she saw the Master pour the mixture into the wine and stir it. There was a sudden knock on the door. Lord Asriel stepped through inside. "Why Lord Asriel welcome, welcome." The Master said.

"Thank you. Would you please leave me?" Lord Asriel said. The Master smiled and stepped out the door. The door shut behind him. Lord Asriel took the wine and began to carry it to his mouth. Lyra burst out of the door. "NO! STOP ITS POISON!!" Lyra exclaimed.

"Lyra! What are you doing in here! This is off limits to women!" Lord Asriel said.

"I saw the Master put poison in it!" Lyra answered. Lord Asriel looked at Lyra really hard. Lyra tried to fight the tears back. All of a sudden Sara ran out from under the table.

"It's true! I saw the whole thing!" Sara said.

Lord Asriel was just about to speak when the clatter of foot steps was heard outside the door.

"Now you two go back into the closet and keep you're eyes open and you're mouths shut. I'm not going to help you anymore." Lord Asriel commanded. Sara and Lyra went back into the closet. Lyra leaned against the back and looked out through the small peep holes while Sara, Pan as a mouse, and Pete as a robin sat on the floor and silently played concentration. Lord Asriel laid the wine on the table and got out a projector. A bunch of men herded into the room. The room filed with there busy chatter. Lord Asriel slipped a small marble into the opening of the projector and turned it on. Sara looked up and saw Lyra mouthing something. She tugged on Lyra's pants and asked "What's up?" Lyra shrugged and went back to watching. Sara took down a robe and laid it down on the floor. She sat on it and kept playing with Pan and Pete. After about 2 hours of waiting Pete finally asked Sara in her mind "When are we getting out of here?" Sara replied "I'm not sure. This has been going on for a long time. Let me ask ..." But she was cut short by the sound of busy chatter and the clatter of footsteps rushing out the door. "Never mind" Sara answered. The door swung open and Lord Asriel stood there. Lyra tumbled out and Sara, Pan, and Pete followed after her. Pete started coughing and said "What a stuffy closet!" Sara nodded and stood up. She helped Lyra stand and scooped up Pete the cat in her arms. Lord Asriel took Lyra and Sara by the ear and led them out of the room.

Lord Asriel, Lyra, Sara, Pete, and Pan all walked in the courtyard. "So tell me. What were you doing in the Retiring Room in the first place?" Lord Asriel demanded. Lyra just kind of shrugged and looked away. Sara, to afraid to meet his gaze, looked away too. Pete said "We stumbled in there by accident sir. Were not exactly sure how we got in there." Sara immediately looked up and nodded. "Well fine but still. Don't ever let me catch you in there again!" Lord Asriel said. The 5 of them walked on for a while. Lyra kept asking about the slideshow and Lord Asriel didn't seem amused by it. Sara kept thinking about what Lyra had been mouthing. She tried to make sense of it but couldn't.

Later that day, Roger, Sara, and Lyra plus there daemons, sat on the roof. "So what happened? Did you get the robe?" Roger asked eagerly.

"Does it look like we got the robe?!" Lyra snapped.

"No. But what happened in there? Anything exciting?" Roger asked.

"We saw the Master try to poison Lord Asriel. Also he caught us. Does that count for anything?" Sara answered. Rogers's mouth hung open. "Lord Asriel? Poison? OF COURSE THAT COUNTS FOR EXCITEMENT!" Roger shouted. Sara giggled and Lyra starred out into space. Sara wondered what she was thinking but didn't want to ask. Last time she interrupted Lyra in her train of thought she started yelling WHAT IS IT?!! WHAT DO YOU WANT ALL READY??!! DAMNIT YOU MADE ME LOSE IT! Nice going asshole! And Sara really didn't want that to happen again. But of course Roger asked "Hey Lyra what's up? You thinking again?" And of course Lyra shouted "WHAT IS IT!!!! DAMNIT WHAT DO YOU WANT!? SHIT YOU MADE ME LOSE IT! Nice going asshole!" Roger took this personally and walked up behind Sara and said "What's her problem?"

Sara replied "Wow. Don't you know? Lyra doesn't like being disturbed in her train of thought. Just don't do it again if I were you." Roger nodded and walked back over to Lyra. Lyra was now frowning and muttering under her breath. "I'm sorry Lyra. Can ya forgive me?" Roger said. Lyra looked up, smiled and started laughing hysterically. "Of course I forgive ya!" Lyra exclaimed. They all sat there talking but Sara was the one who brought up the topic of Gobblers. "Hey have you heard of them Gobblers? The ones who steal kids?" Sara asked.

"Yeah! Those guys are evil!" Roger said.

"If I got taken by 'em Gobblers would one of you rescue me?" Lyra asked.

"Of course! And if one of us were taken by them Gobblers would you save us?" Sara and Roger asked.

"Sure I would!" Lyra said. The three of them sat on the roof for the rest of the afternoon.


	3. Mrs Coulter and the Alethiometer

Roger went home that evening and Lyra and Sara ran inside Jordan College for supper. While Sara and Lyra sat at the table with there daemons and talked about how funny it would be if Billy ran scared, a tall women came up behind them. Sara turned around and gasped. It was the same women she had saw earlier. She nudged Lyra to turn around. Lyra looked behind her and quickly snapped her head back. Sara starred at Lyra and kept eating. Pete and Pan started playing to keep there mind off the woman. But she was so beautiful that they couldn't help but stare at her. "Why hello there darlings." The women said in a honey sweet voice. The woman looked so sweet, kind, and beautiful Sara had to turn around and stare. "Hello there mum." Sara said politely. Sara elbowed Lyra. "Hi." Lyra said. The women took a chair next to Lyra and sat down. "My name is Mrs. Coulter. What is you're name children?" The women asked.

"My name is Sara and this is Lyra." Sara said. She smiled at Mrs. Coulter and elbowed Lyra again. Lyra really had no intention to talk to the stranger but knew she had to be polite and nodded at Mrs. Coulter with a sweet smile. "Well where are you're parents?" Mrs. Coulter asked. Sara frowned. She didn't like that question because her parents had died when she was little. "Both are dead. My parents died up North and Sara's died in a crash." Lyra said and stared at her food with hurt eyes.

"Well how would it be if you two came with me up North? I'm going on an expedition and I'll need some help." Mrs. Coulter asked.

"We would have to ask the Master. He looks after us and it's really his decision." Lyra said with a smile.

"Why excuse me Master, would it be ok if these two fine young ladies accompanied me up North?" Mrs. Coulter asked.

"Well, I suppose but... uh... fine." The Master said. Lyra immediately started to rejoice. Sara did too. It had always been there dream to go up North. Lyra loved the scenery and Sara wanted to see the Ice Bears. Lyra couldn't help but ask more and more questions about Mrs. Coulter. Sara tried to calm Lyra down but it was no use. Mrs. Coulter answered almost every question Lyra threw out at her and smiled. Then it was Mrs. Coulters turn to ask questions about them. Lyra happily told everything and Sara added some things in. Sara didn't have much to say but she told Mrs. Coulter about her small life in Oxford. That night Lyra couldn't help but talk all about the North and Mrs. Coulter. Sara was just about ready to tackle Lyra when the door opened and the Master stepped in. Sara sat up right and Lyra leaped at the Master. "THANK YOU SIR!" Lyra shouted with glee. Sara smiled wide and nodded. The Master looked a bit trouble and that seem to catch Lyra's attention. Lyra stopped bouncing and sat on the bed. "Now I'm going to give you something very important. You can't ever show this to Mrs. Coulter no matter what! Keep it secret and keep it safe." The Master whispered to Lyra and Sara. The master took out a leather pack and took out a wolf skin. The wolf skin was hiding something and Sara was itching to know what it was! The Master carefully unwrapped the wolf skin to reveal a small golden sphere. "It's an alethiometer. It tells the truth. There is was only six made and this may be the last one. If this fell into the wrong hands..." The Master stopped short and shuttered at the thought. "Just keep it hidden and safe." The Master said. Lyra and Sara both made a motion of zipping there lips and nodding. The Master stepped out the door and Lyra, Sara, Pan, and Pete all fell asleep.

The next morning Lyra and Sara grabbed there stuff and rushed out of the door with Pete and Pan flying over head as robins. Mrs. Coulter was waiting by the sky ferry and smiling. Lyra was smiling as big as possible and Sara was jumping with glee all the way. Once they got on the ferry Lyra couldn't help but explore so she and Sara ran around inside. They studied every corner and picture there was. They made markings of the small details in the wood work. When they got to Mrs. Coulters house Sara and Lyra rushed inside and gaped. It was huge! It must have had at least 3 floors and 10 bedrooms plus 6 bathrooms! There were two kitchens a cellar and an attic the size of a pool. Speaking of pools there was an in doors pool and a hot tube. Sara and Lyra exchanged looks and ran up stairs. "Take any room except for the one on the second floor at the end on the right that ones mine." Mrs. Coulter called after them. Sara and Lyra only took 2 minutes to find the perfect room. It was big. The room had two closets and a bathroom. It was painted a maroon color. Sara threw herself onto the bed and sank into it. It was a queen sized bed and it was big enough for the four of them. But Pan and Pete wanted a different bed so they made one out of card board and tissues. It was big enough to hold both of them in there mice forms. Mrs. Coulter came up to check on them. "Everything all right?" Mrs. Coulter asked with a smile.

"Oh yes! It's perfect!" Sara and Lyra exclaimed in unison. That night Sara and Lyra both started talking about how great this place would be but Pan and Pete weren't so sure of it. And they were right.

_Back in Oxford_

Billy and Roger both were standing at the gate. "Where is she? I bet she chickened out on it." Billy decided smugly.

"She is probably..." Roger started but he was cut short. A golden monkey appeared on the wall near the gate. Suddenly, it took Billy's daemon and started strangling it. Billy fell to his knees choking and gasping for air. Roger stood there gaping in horror. Billy finally fell unconscious and his daemon landed on his chest with a soft plop. Roger was about to make a break for it but a tall figure got in his way. Roger screamed and tried to ram the figure but it was to strong. The figure caught him by the collar and threw him down knocking him out.

_Back with Mrs. Coulter_

Mrs. Coulter was a powerful woman and Lyra and Sara were blinded by her beauty so they didn't see how powerful she really was. But Sara wanted to know everything about Mrs. Coulter. One night while everyone was asleep she snuck into one of the forbidden rooms. Pete sat in her shirt as a mouse. He jumped out of her shirt and into a trash can. He started digging around until he found something. "Sara look at this!" Pete exclaimed. Lyra suddenly walked through the door. Sara looked at Lyra. "What are you doing here? What am I doing here? What are you doing here?!" Lyra and Sara exclaimed together.

"I was trying to dig up some dirt on Mrs. Coulter. She seems to god to be true." Sara

explained.

"That's what I was doing. As nice as she is, she just seems to nice." Lyra said. All of a sudden Sara and Lyra heard foot step outside the door. Pete took the paper and ran out of the room, followed by Sara, Lyra and Pan. They ran into the bedroom and hid the paper. Lyra took the alethiometer out and stared at it. It was beautiful. Sara took the alethiometer and hid it. Lyra stared at Sara angrily. "What was that for?" Lyra said. There was foot steps at the door and Sara jumped under the covers, pulling Lyra with her. The door swung open and Mrs. Coulter stepped into the room. "What are you two still doing up? We have a long day tomorrow." Mrs. Coulter said.

"We were so excited...we...we..." Sara sputtered.

"We couldn't fall asleep. Thank you for taking us here." Lyra finished. Mrs. Coulter didn't seem convinced but she smiled and left the room. "Goodnight sweeties." Mrs. Coulter said and her footsteps grew fainter. Sara immediately took out a flash light and looked at the note Pete had dug up. It said had the initials G.O.B. Sara was puzzled by this at first but Pete's voice rang in her head and said G.O.B. Sara, It's the Gobblers! Sara's face looked terrified. On the list was Roger and Billy. All the other names had checks next to them. Sara threw the paper away, not wanting to see anymore. Billy and Roger were next!


	4. Gone Wrong

The next morning Sara woke up to find Mrs. Coulter on the edge of the bed. Lyra was still asleep. Sara got out of bed and dressed quickly. When she was done she woke Lyra up. Mrs. Coulter didn't have to say anything to either of them. She was looking at Sara and Lyra with eyes that said "get ready now. We have things to do." And they did just that. Mrs. Coulter left the room and Lyra and Sara followed behind. Lyra closed the bedroom door and hid the leather package in her coat. Sara whispered in Lyra's ear everything she found out about the Gobblers. Lyra listened intently. When Sara and Lyra got outside of the house, Mrs. Coulter took them to lunch and shopping everywhere. They got a bunch of stuff. For the first time, Sara felt pretty. When they got home Mrs. Coulter decided she wanted a party. Sara took out a piece of paper and Lyra got a pencil. They did rock, paper, scissors, shoot to decide who would write. Sara won so she got to play with Pete. Sara and Pete played hide and seek. There laughter could be heard all around the house. When Lyra and Mrs. Coulter had finished, Sara came out of her hiding spot and took Pete down stairs.

"The party will be tomorrow at noon" Mrs. Coulter said. Sara and Lyra ran up stairs into the bedroom. Lyra took the alethiometer out and stared at it. She started playing with the knobs, trying to figure it out. Sara sat next to her and gave advice and opinions. There was a knock on the door and Sara snatched the alethiometer away and hid it in her own leather package she had made out of free time. Lyra stared at Sara but didn't know what to say. The door swung open and Mrs. Coulter stepped inside.

"Lyra, would you take that purse off. It's stupid to be wearing it inside." Mrs. Coulter asked. Sara walked over to the closet and hid hers on a small rake.

"Oh but I do love it." Lyra exclaimed.

"Yes and it does suit her well" Sara added in. But Mrs. Coulter didn't like it one bit.

"But it's stupid to be wearing it in your own home!" Mrs. Coulter said. "Take it off now."

"No. I don't want to"

"Lyra take it off."

"Lyra doesn't have to!" All of a sudden the Golden Monkey pounced on pan and sat on him. Then took Pete by the ear and pulled at it with such strength he could have ripped it off! Sara cried out in pain and fell to the floor. Mrs. Coulter grabbed Lyra to stop her from going to help her daemon. Sara screamed and howled.

"STOP IT! You're hurting us!" Sara screamed. Tears were running down both Lyra's and Sara's face. "Get off of me!" Pete exclaimed. Sara screamed louder. Mrs. Coulter kept a stone face. "PLEASE STOP! I'LL DO ANYTHING!" Lyra exclaimed finally.

"Do you Promise not to defy me again?" Mrs. Coulter asked.

"I promise." Lyra said. The tears were streaming down Lyra's face. Mrs. Coulter snapped her fingers and the monkey let both Pan and Pete go. Sara struggled up and Pete leaped into Sara's arms and purred softly. Sara stared at Mrs. Coulter with hatred. Sara didn't want to spend anymore time with her.

Sara ran into the room with Lyra close behind. "I HATE HER!" Sara shouted. Lyra took a tissue and wiped her eyes. Sara plopped on the bed and covered her head in the pillow. There was no doubt that Sara was going to run away from there. Lyra and Sara now shared an immense hatred for Mrs. Coulter and devised a plan to run away.

The next morning Sara and Lyra got ready for the party. Mrs. Coulter came into the room with the monkey on her shoulder. "Now when the first guests arrive they will find two perfect, sweet, and lovely angels. Do I make myself clear?" Mrs. Coulter demanded.

"Yes Mrs. Coulter." Sara and Lyra said in unison. The door swung shut and Sara took the alethiometer out and stared at it. She held it to her chest and put it away. They ran down the stairs and opened the door to let the first people in. Lyra wandered around looking at all the people while Sara talked to others. She walked by the pope and listened in. They were talking about Lord Asriel! "I hear he is being held in the far reaches of the north being guarded by Ice Bears!" The Pope said.

"That should keep him out of our way." The other man said. They both laughed and moved on. Sara couldn't believe her ears. She ran over to Lyra and grabbed her by the hand. She led her upstairs into their bedroom. Sara threw Lyra her stuff and grabbed her own. Lyra sat in shock but quickly snapped out of it and ran beside Sara. Pete was right outside the window in the form of a large bird. Pan was there too. Sara hoped onto Pete's back and flew down to the ground. Lyra followed after. They both ran as far as possible, putting there jackets on. There were shouts of anger and drunks. Sara stopped to rest for a second but they didn't really have the time. Two men weren't too far behind and they had been watching Lyra and Sara for a while. Sara got up and started walking again. Those two men got up as well and followed them. She looked behind and spotted the men. She started to panic and ran, holding Lyra's hand. The men got closer and closer. Sara turned down a back alley and let Lyra's hand go. Sara hid behind a barrel. As Lyra came running over to Sara a throw net collapsed on top of her. Lyra cried out in fear. Sara ran out from behind the barrel and took out a pocket knife. She struggled to cut the ropes free but it was no use. Sara put the knife away and tried to drag Lyra to a safe place but another throw net came out and caught Sara! Sara kicked and screamed while Lyra shouted for help. It was no use, they couldn't be heard. The two men came out and grabbed Sara and Lyra. Lyra wiggled and squirmed but the man wouldn't budge. She managed to get her mouth a ways out and bit the man's hand hard. The man shouted in pain and rage. The man kicked Lyra in the head. She started to bleed but didn't stop. All of a sudden the man stopped kicking and fell down. He had an arrow through his chest and the one dragging Sara collapsed with a bullet hole between his eyes. Sara screamed in terror. Lyra started gnawing on the rope until one of the ropes ripped. She was about to rip through when she saw some people come out.

One man ripped Lyra's net while the other ripped Sara's. Pete ran into Sara and licked her face. Sara breathed a sigh of relief and stood up. She helped Lyra up who was shaking with fear.

"Th-Thank you sirs. Wh- Who are you?" Sara sputtered.

Lyra was too afraid to speak. A man stepped forward and said "We are gypitians. Are you Lyra Belacqua and Sara Hemstone?"

"Yes sir. Why did you save us?" Lyra said. She knew that they weren't going to hurt her now.

"Come with us. We will keep you safe Lyra. You 'en't have to fret no longer." The man said. A woman came up behind him and said "Hello Lyra. You best come with me."

"Who are you and why can't I come too?" Sara said. The woman starred at Sara and smiled gently. "Girl you are a coming to! I am Billy Costa's mother. We need you're help you two! Them Gobblers gone and caught my Billy!" The woman said. All of them left but little did they know that another Gobbler was hiding and watching them.


	5. Seperated

The next day Lyra and Sara were on board a boat. Lyra hung over the edge looking at the alethiometer while Sara blew chunks on the port bow. All of them did there own thing and all of them were anxious to get to the north. Mrs. Coulter was never going to bring them to the north and now they knew it. But the Costa's on the other hand might. As Lyra twisted the knobs on the alethiometer she heard a strange buzzing. It got louder and louder. Sara starred up and came face to face with a small bee like creature. She screamed and swatted it away. Lyra looked up only to see another one coming straight at her! "WHAT ARE THESE THINGS?!" Lyra shouted in terror. She ducked away from the bee and took up a plank of wood. Sara grabbed a pipe and batted the bee into the ocean but 3 more came! Lyra took her plank of wood and smashed the three into nothing. One bee was still there and it made a grab for the alethiometer but an old man came out and trapped it in a tin. There was one left and it flew away.

Sara, Lyra, the Costa's, and a bunch of other people came down into the parlor. "Now that man, the one with the white hair and wheel chair, is Farder Coram and the big man next to him is John Faa. You two will address him as Lord Faa." Ma Costa said. Lyra and Sara took there seats and folded there hands to be polite. "Lord Faa, what were those things that attacked us?" Sara asked. John Faa turned to Sara, then Lyra and said "Those things were called spy flies. If you were to cut it open, you'd find no living thing in there. No animal nor insect, at any rate. I seen one of these things afore, and I never thought I'd see one again this far north. Afric things. There's a clockwork running in there, pinned to the spring of it, there's a bad spirit with a spell through its heart."

"But then shouldn't its clockwork run down?" Lyra asked.

"Yes, but like he said, this un's kept tight wound by the spirit pinned in to the end. The more he struggles, the tighter its wound, and the stronger the force is. Now let's put this fellar away." Farder Coram said. He handed the tin to Lyra. Sara could only stare at the tin in amazement. A small evil spirit in a little robot. She knew it had to have been Mrs. Coulter. _I can't believe Mrs. Coulter would send this after us! Oh wait... I can! That devious woman! _Pete thought to Sara. Sara nodded at Pete and starred into space. "You two are going to need some protection and I'm afraid were not going to do a whole lot. What you two need is an Ice Bear! Lucky us there is a town coming up that should have one. It's the only one NOT connected with Mrs. Coulter or the Magistereum." Farder Coram said. Lyra squealed with glee. Sara was about to hoot in happiness but Farder Coram said "Only one of you can come with us" and Lyra shot her hand in the air before Sara could so she got to go.

Sara ended up going to the market place with the Costa's. As Sara walked with the Costa's she saw something down an alley way. She snuck away down the alley and found a dog. It looked hurt but Sara knew she couldn't touch it. It was someone's daemon. She sat next to the dog and smiled hopefully at it. "Its ganna be all right. We'll find you're owner. Don't twitch too much." Sara purred. Pete crawled up beside her in the form of a tabby cat. His fur was a orange leaf color and looked like he could blend in with the Autumn leaves. The dog suddenly jumped on Pete and held him down with a howl. Sara was so surprised she jumped back. A throwing net collapsed over Sara. She shrieked and cried for help. A man came out with a gun in his left jacket pocket. "Hey kid, I know you're Sara Hemstone but where's you're little friend Lyra?" The man said.

"You're a Gobbler aren't you?!" Sara replied.

"Answer my question!"

_I'll take that as a yes._

"How about you kiss my ass bastard!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. KISS MY ASS!!" At this point the man was tapping his foot and giving Sara the evil eye. Sara didn't really give a shit if he was pissed. All she wanted was too see Lyra. Then, a thought came to her so great it had to work! "How about this. If you let me out of this net, step 100 feet away, unload your gun, put it on the ground, let Pete stay in my hood, and have your daemon stay 150 feet away, I'll tell you where Lyra is AND I will go with you without a fuss." _What are you doing?! Go with him! That's it, you have officially lost it! _Pete thought to Sara.

_Be quiet! We are going to make a brake for it as soon as possible so shut your trap and let me handle it._ Sara thought back. The man looked skeptical. He had a look on his face that said "she is going to run for it, but this may be our chance to get both of them." He finally walked up to Sara and pulled out a knife. He cut the rope and walked back. Sara frantically got to her feet and stepped backward, holding Pete the mouse in her pocket. The man dropped the gun 20 yards away and stepped back more and more. When he was done he stared at Sara hard and said "So? Where is she?" Sara grinned evilly and said "You should know better. She is in the trees, the waters, you and me. And you should also know that... OMG IS THAT ANGELINA JOILE IN ONLY HER BRA?!!" The man quickly snapped his head around to look and said "WHERE WHERE I WANNA SEE!" Sara ran frantically and back out into the open. The man could be heard, screaming in rage. Sara panicked. She didn't know where she was! Everything looked the same. The man shot two warning shots into the air. Sara shuttered and turned around to see the man walking slowly toward her with the gun pointed at her chest. She slowly walked forward, her hands were behind her head. "Get in the truck!" The man commanded. Sara did as she was told and sat in the cold metal truck. The man pulled it shut and got in the front. The truck lurched forward and something slid. It hit Sara hard in the head and knocked her out.


	6. Ice Bears and the alethiometer

Sara awoke to the sound of guns being fired and the cries of anger and pain. The truck door opened wide and the suns beams beated down on Sara's face. It was blinding! She squinted through the light to see two men holding some rope and a bag. "Oh god! We are being kidnapped a second time!" Pete sighed. Sure enough, the men wrapped Sara up in the rope and covered her face with the bag. She fell asleep on the way.

When she awoke, she saw millions of armored bears starring at her. The men still had the rope tied on her and pushed her forward. Sara tripped and fell face down in the snow. "OUCH! Son of a bitch!" Sara cursed. The men picked her up and pushed her along once more. "I'm going! I'm going, stop pushing already." She cried. She walked forward among the great bears. They all had fierce armor on, ready to kill at any moment. They had cuts and gashes from battles they had fought. Sara made her way to the great castle. Its walls gleamed in the sunlight. The doors were 20 feet high. They opened wide. Sara shivered with fear and pure amazement. This place was huge! But what did they want with her? Did they want to eat her, or help her? _Don't worry so much! We will find a way out of this!_ Pete thought. Sara doubled back and fell into the snow again. She thought she was going to faint but she got an idea. She wasn't sure it would work but the last plan did. But she was sure it would work then..._ WOULD YOU SHUT UP WITH ALL THE NEGATIVE THOUGHTS! _ Pete shouted in her head. Sara's ears started ringing. She shook her head vigorously. _Remember what Mrs. Coulter said about the bear king. Oh what was his name! I wasn't paying attention that much. Well she said he would do anything to get a daemon! What if I said I was a daemon but my master died and I was looking for a home! Do you think he would believe me?_ Sara thought.

_No. Daemon is you SOUL! NOT A PET! If you're master died, you would die too!_ Pete exclaimed. Sara thought it over for a while. Maybe she could beg for mercy. Or make a deal! Yeah, she could make a deal!_ Hide in my hood Pete, were going in!_ Sara thought. She stepped inside the massive castle. It was cold and plain. Nothing like the outside. There was a throne at the bottom of the long hall. It had ruby gemstones and diamonds. A great bear sat in it. He had a cup in his paw that he drank wildly. "Pete, I remember the king's name! It was Iofur Raknison!" Sara whispered. The great bear roared in outrage. "What is this!? Why did you bring me this?! She is a puny human! I specifically said bring a grown up! I want a grown up daemon!" Sara bowed gracefully. Iofur didn't seem surprised to her manners. She guessed he would expect it from a young **terrified** girl. He kept drinking from the cup. "You're greatness; I was brought here for you. Wh-What for, I'm not exactly sure. But I can do what you want. I will do what ever you want." Sara stuttered. The bear only laughed. "You? Be my daemon? HAHAHA! Good joke kid! But you are worth nothing to me." Iofur said with a cackle. Sara's face turned bright red. _Excuse me? I'm not good enough for him! BAH! I know Lyra! Keeper of the alethiometer!_ Sara exclaimed. Apparently she had said the last part loud enough for Iofur to hear. He started to sputter. "Alethiometer? Mrs. Coulter has been looking for that! And Lyra! Which means... you are Sara?" Sara blushed. She didn't mean to say it aloud and now Iofur would tell Mrs. Coulter where Sara was and take her away! "No, I meant.. I meant... I know Fyra, keeper of aleths inc. they are trying to make alethiometers but they were shut down long ago." Sara said. Iofur didn't seem convinced. He whispered to another bear who nodded and starred at Sara. He walked up to her and took her by the ear. He let her down right in front of Iofur. She shivered with fear. Sara coughed. Iofur was a foul smell. "Do not lie to me little girl. You are Sara and you will tell me where Lyra is, we will then send you off to Mrs. Coulter." Iofur said. His look was serious. "But I don't know where Lyra is, she and I split up for a while then I was took by some gobblers and then those people took me and brought me here. She said she was going to find a bear for hire. Iorek Byrnison was his name." Sara said.

"IOREK BYRNISON!! THAT WIMPERING LITTLE CUB! HA! HE'S NO GOOD FOR ANYTHING!" Iofur scoffed. Sara nodded. The great bear was still laughing. _Son of a bitch. Iorek is ten times greater than you!_ Pete exclaimed in Sara's head. _Pete calm down! We will get out of this without having to go with Mrs. Coulter._ Sara thought back. Pete snuggled deep into Sara's fur. She could feel Pete's hot breathe on her neck. When Iofur had stopped laughing, Sara decided to play faint. She collapsed on the floor dramatically as possible. Iofur gasped. He was stunned that she had just fallen so sudden. "Get her out of here! She is no more use to me. Dump her outside in the snow." Iofur commanded. He looked back at Sara and grimaced. _My plan actually worked!_ Sara thought. She felt her self being carried. She suddenly felt the piercing cold against her face. She collapsed in the snow and the thundering footsteps got softer. The roars of the bears had become a dull whisper to her. She slowly picked her self up off the ground. Sara looked back. It was dark and the lights of the castle were dim. She began to run straight into the dark night. She ran for hours with no luck. She was hoping for the lights of the facility where they kept the children but there was no sign of it. At this point, Sara knew that they were lost. She sat down in the snow and began to sob. Pete cuddled Sara in the form of a wolf. "Oh Pete, what do we do now! We are hopefully lost in the far cold north. At this point we will never see Lyra again. Or anyone else! Oh Pete, I'm scared." Sara weaped. Pete hugged Sara. He looked down at the ground and noticed something gold, shinning bright in the darkness. "Sara, Sara look!" Pete exclaimed. Sara looked up and saw the gold in the distance. She got up and ran towards the light. She looked down into the ice. It was round and gold and it looked like an alethiometer. Of course it could have been frozen pee. Sara took out a pocket knife and pressed a small button on it. The tip of the knife changed into a large pick axe. She started chopping away at the ice. She finally got down to the gold. She put the knife away. Pete leaped forward and started clawing at the ice until he got the gold out. Sara picked it up and examined it. It was an alethiometer! "Pete! Maybe we can try to ask it something." Sara cried with joy. She took the alethiometer up in her hands and opened it. Farder Coram had told Lyra how to use hers on the lowest level of the ship and Pete had gone in and spied for Sara. Pete told Sara what to do and how to do it and Sara did everything. She formed the question in her mind. Which way to get to civilization and warmth? The answer came almost instantly and said _Not far, keep walking north, the direction you are facing now, and you will come to Bolvangar. But be careful for misery lingers in the air there._ Sara put the alethiometer in her pouch and kept on walking, talking to Pete the whole way.


	7. Intercision

After walking for 3 straight hours she finally found Bolvangar. The alethiometer had been right, there was melancholy everywhere. Sara ran to the farthest side of the building and looked inside. She was starring straight into the mess hall. Roger and Lyra were at the other end talking. But what about? And what was so sad about this place? Sara tapped the window a couple times until she got the nearest girls attention. The girl ran over and opened the window. "Hi! I'm Annie! What's up and why are you outside?" The girl asked. Sara guessed the girl was no older then 6. Her daemon was a sparrow. "I have a couple of questions but first, I'm Sara and I'm friends with the two kids at the end of this hall, there daemons are a dog and a polecat. I need you to get there attention and bring them over hear but do it quietly. What do they do here anyways? Sara asked. Annie shuttered. "Some kids go for some tests and never come back. My friend was taken last week and I haven't seen her since. Some kids say they kill them, and some say they torture you until you tell them what they want to know about Dust. Yeah that's right, Dust." Annie said and skipped merrily over to Lyra and Roger. They both looked over to the window and smiled wide. Lyra came running over with Pan leaping up and landing on Pete who was inside in the shape of a polecat. "I knew you would come! Get us out of here! Mrs. Coulter is..." But Lyra was cut off by the sound of a zeppelin. Sara's heart began to race. Mrs. Coulter was standing at the front door of the facility and was starring straight where Sara was.

Sara dived into a snow mound and disappeared. Pete was a snow leopard and blended in. Apparently, Mrs. Coulter lost interest and walked on. Sara popped her head out of the snow and returned to the window to talk to her friends. "Never mind about the whole Mrs. Coulter thing, but anyways, I need you too help us discover what they are doing here. Crawl in through this window and run down the hall to the 5th door on the right and go through the ceiling tile, wait there until I come and we'll go and search. There up to something and were going to find out!" Lyra finished. She retreated back into the room, shutting the window only a little so that Sara could open it up enough to crawl through. Sara thought it was a bad idea but she didn't question it.

Once Sara was in the ceiling, she sat there and waited patiently. A little while later, Lyra ran into the room with her furs on. "I've spread the word that we are escaping, I'm going to set the fire alarm off and we are all going to run outside and away." Lyra explained. Pan was playing with Pete, both of them were in there mice form. Sara and Lyra crawled through the ceiling with Pete and Pan sniffing the air constantly. Once they were sure they were above the conference room, Sara opened the ceiling only a crack so they could hear what was happening. Mrs. Coulter was there with some other men. They were talking about an alarm going off. Lyra started to explain how she let the daemons out. "But who was in charge of supervising that section?" Mrs. Coulter said in a musical voice.

"A research student called Manny," said one of the men. "But there are automatic mechanisms to prevent this sort of thing from happening..."

"They didn't work" she said.

"With respect, they did, Mrs. Coulter. Manny assures us that he locked all the cages when he left the building at eleven o'clock today. The outer door of course would not have been open in any case, because he entered and left the inner door, as he normally did. There's a code that has to be entered in the ordinator controlling the locks, and there's a record in it's memory of his doing so. Unless that's done, an alarm goes off."

"But the alarm didn't go off," she said.

"It did. Unfortunately, it rang when everyone was outside, taking part in the fire drill."

"But when you went back inside..."

"Unfortunately, both alarms are on the same circuit; that's a design fault that will have to be rectified. What it meant was that the fire alarm was turned off after the practice, the laboratory alarm was turned off as well. Even then it would still have been picked up, because of the normal checks that would have taken place after every disruption of routine; but by that time, Mrs. Coulter, you had arrived unexpectedly, and if you recall, you asked specifically to meet the laboratory staff there and then, in your room. Consequently, no one returned to the laboratory until some time later."

"I see," Mrs. Coulter said coldly. "In that case, the daemons must have been released during the fire drill itself. And that widens the list of suspects to include every adult in the station. Had you considered that?"

"Had you considered that it might have been done by a child?" said someone else. She fell silent, and the second man went on:

"Every adult had a task to do, and every task would have taken their full attention, and every task was done. There is no possibility that any of the staff here could have opened the door. None. So either someone came from outside altogether with the intention of doing that, or one of the children managed to find his or her way there, open the door and the cages, and return to the front of the main building."

Sara began to grow bored of there conversation and nestled down next to Pete, who was now in his ermine form, and began to ask him what Pan had said Lyra had done while she was gone. Pan told them they found an ice bear, Iorek Byrnison, and saw a witch. The witch had been from Lake Enera and was a queen. This made Sara feel good that they had befriended a witch. She looked over at Lyra who was breaking out in a cold sweat. Sara began to listen in again on the conversation. "And the new instrument?" said Mrs. Coulter.

"Yes, it was a curious discovery by Lord Asriel himself that gave us the key to the new method. He discovered that an alloy manganese and titanium has the property of insulating body from daemon. By the way, what is happening with Lord Asriel?"

"Perhaps you haven't heard," said Mrs. Coulter. "Lord Asriel is under suspended sentence to death. One of the conditions of his exile in Svalbard was that he give up his philosophical work entirely. Unfortunately, he managed to obtain books and materials, and he's pushed his heretical investigations to the point where it's positively dangerous to let him live. At any rate, it seems that the Vatican Council has begun to debate the question of the sentence to death, and the probability is that it'll be carried out. But your new instrument, Doctor. How does it work?" Sara didn't want to hear anymore and began to think of Jordan College. Her home, now so far away. And Roger, she longed to play with him. Lyra, Billy, Roger, and her plus there daemons. You couldn't have seen a more gleeful bunch of friends. But of course Pan had told them that they found Billy without his daemon and how he had died away shortly after. It pained her to think of it. Pete was screaming in her ear _Keep listening to what there saying! It could be very important! If you hear every other word you won't know what's going on!_ Sara looked down at Pete and nodded slightly. She began once more to listen in. "I should like to see it," Mrs. Coulter said. "Soon, I hope. But I'm tired now. I think I'll go to bed. I want to see all the children tomorrow. We shall find out who opened that door!" There was the sound of chairs being pushed back and the door slamming shut but there was the sound of chairs being sat in again. "What do you think Lord Asriel up to?"

"I think he's got an entirely different idea of the nature of Dust. That's the point. It's profoundly heretical, you see, and the Consistorial Court of Discipline can't allow any other interpretation than the authorized one. And besides, he wants to experiment..."

"To experiment? With Dust?"

Hush! Not so loud..."

"Do you think she'll make an unfavorable report?"

"No, no. I think you dealt with her very well."

"Her attitude worries me..."

"Not philosophical, you mean?"

"Exactly. A personal interest. I don't like to use the word, bit it's almost ghoulish."

"That's a bit strong."

"But don't you remember the first experiments, when she was so keen to see them ripped apart..." Sara couldn't help but think of Billy. She could almost picture his face and a soft little sob, loud enough for them to hear, came from Sara and Lyra as they thought of it. "What was that?" one of the men said.

"It came from the ceiling!" Just at that moment Lyra scrambled behind Sara in a frenzy. The ceiling board in front of Sara pushed open and the face of a man was looking straight at Sara. He hadn't noticed Lyra and Pan. The man thrust his hand forward and grabbed Sara. "It's a child!" He shouted. Sara shouted in rage. He was so strong! Sara pulled away with all her might but couldn't pull free. She kicked and punched at him but he wouldn't budge. He pulled Sara's upper body out of the ceiling. She was now hanging by her knees. "Lyra! Help pull me up!" Sara shouted. Lyra grabbed Sara's free arm and pulled and tugged. But Sara instantly grew limp. She looked over at one f the men. They were holding Pete! The man finally got Sara out of the ceiling, pulling Lyra with her. Them man grabbed Lyra by the ear while the other carried Sara. They brought them into a room. It had a mesh cage and a bunch of buildings. Sara was too weak so they put Lyra in. She kicked and screamed while Pan was put in the other side. They were going to separate them! Sara became alert to the problem and sprang at the cage at once. The man who had taken Pete grabbed Sara by the hood, almost choking her, and put her on the bench. The man practically sat on Sara to keep her down. There was a hum and a blue line traveled down the cage. "You ain't never going to keep us apart!! NEVA NEVA NEVA! LET ME OUT OF THIS GOD DAMN CONTRAPTION! Me and Pan will neva be separated! Neva..." Lyra said in a shaky sob. It was almost done but Mrs. Coulter came bursting into the room. Her look was terrified! She pulled the cage open and Lyra and Pan tumbled out. The man holding Sara was shocked so she took the chance to get away. Sara punched the man in the face got up and ran out the door. She ran down narrow hallways until she found the front door and leaped outside. Pete was in her pocket and crept out and up into Sara's face. They snuggled each other and got up.


	8. Motherhood

Pete changed into one of his fiercest forms, a large tiger with fangs as long as Sara's hands. And Sara had always been told that her hands were large for a 12 year old. She looked up at one of the towers and there was a soft light in it. Sara ran up to it and took out a grappling hook from her leather pack. The Master of Jordan had given it to her as a birthday gift as a joke. She had despised it then but now all she could say was thank-you god! She shot it up at the tower and stuck to the side. She tugged it to make sure it didn't fall and it didn't. She took out a pare of sticky gloves and put them on so she clung to the rope. She dug the end of the grappling gun into the snow and packed it tight. She began to climb the rope up to the window. It took half an hour but she made it. In the window was Lyra in a big bed. Pan was a cat and was snuggling into her. Sara looked around the room for Mrs. Coulter but didn't see her. Sara slowly opened the window and crept inside. Lyra was whispering something in her sleep. Sara walked over to the bed and looked down on her. It was so odd, when Lyra was awake and rambunctious compared to when Lyra was asleep and so calm. There were the sound of footsteps at the door and the sound of an excited monkey. It was Mrs. Coulter!! Sara dove under the bed and kept perfectly still. Pete was in his smallest mouse form. The door opened and the sound of Mrs. Coulters soft footsteps next to the bed were heard. The bed creaked and groaned. Lyra sat up and moved toward the end of the bed where Sara's head was, nearly crushing her. "Stay back. Pan and me are staying as one. And Sara is probably going for help now!" Lyra said in a growling tone. Pan sensed Pete was there and turned into a wolf and howled with excitement and hate for Mrs. Coulter's daemon who was on the floor looking for Pete. He had sensed them too but how? Only the closet of Sara's friends could sense Pete. The monkey lifted up the sheets to reveal Sara's face right there. "Hi there… nice day isn't it?" Sara said in an innocent tone. The monkey screeched with joy to have found them and Mrs. Coulter looked under. Her face was a red tint and she was giving Sara a smile so sweet she smiled in response. The monkey grabbed Pete by the mane and flung him on the bed. Mrs. Coulter took Sara's hand and pulled her out. She was gentle but strong. Sara tugged a bit but Mrs. Coulter tightened her grip. Sara lay down next to Lyra in the bed with Pete clinging to her. Lyra was looking at Sara with big blue eyes and Sara returned the sorrowful gaze. "Now," Mrs. Coulter began. "I have something important to tell both of you. Your parents aren't really dead, except Sara's did die. Now Lyra, You have been taken care of by you're Uncle Asriel. But you weren't told the whole truth. Lord Asriel isn't you're uncle but he's you're father. He killed my husband and married me for love. But they took you two away from me and left you at Jordan because they thought it would be better. I know I haven't seemed very nice…"

"I'll say…" Sara murmured. Mrs. Coulter looked at Sara and could only give a small wise, sad smile. "You have to understand Sara, the reason we held you down was for your own good, we needed you to be calm." Mrs. Coulter said in that musical voice.

"You could have simply said please or something. And you should have let Lyra keep her purse on; it was a gift deer to her!" Sara blurted out. Lyra elbowed Sara really hard and whispered in her ear "We can't let her know about the alethiometer!" Sara nodded. "You en't my mother?! Are you?" Lyra said shocked. Mrs. Coulter only smiled and nodded. Tears were coming rapidly. "And Sara, I want you to take this piece of cloud-pine and picture you're self flying." Mrs. Coulter said. Sara took the piece of cloud-pine and did as she was told. When she opened her eyes she was hovering 3 feet off the ground. Sara was so shocked she lost her concentration and fell flat on her face. Lyra started laughing and Sara shot her a nasty look. "Sara," Mrs. Coulter said concerned. "You're parents or parent was a witch. But she died after birth and handed you over to me as thanks for helping her. So yes you and Lyra are sisters and Sara, you are a witch. Now I know…." But Mrs. Coulter was cut off by Lyra. "Why are you cutting peoples daemons away? Its Dust isn't it? Well, it's wrong!" Mrs. Coulter looked stunned. "Lyra, it's impolite to interrupt. Who told you about Dust?" Mrs. Coulter asked. Sara squeezed Lyra's hand to get her to notice the golden monkey crawling toward the leather pack in which she kept the alethiometer. Pete was following the monkey to stop him. Lyra turned away and kept talking. "Some girl in the cafeteria, everyone knows it's Dust but no one knows what it is! They are all afraid of it! Why are you cutting there daemons away?" Lyra demanded.

"Lyra…Lyra, Lyra. Darling, these are big difficult ideas, Dust and so on. It's not something for children to worry about. But the doctors do it for the children's own good, my love. Dust is something bad, something wrong, something evil and wicked. Grownups and their daemons are infected with Dust so deeply that it's too late for them. They can't be helped…But a quick operation on children means there safe from it. Dust just won't stick to them ever again. They're safe and happy…" Sara thought of Billy Costa. She leaned forward suddenly and retched. Mrs. Coulter moved back and let go. "Are you all right dear? Go to the bathroom…" Sara swallowed hard and brushed her eyes. "You don't have to do that to us," Sara said. "You cold just leave us. I bet Lord Asriel wouldn't let anyone do that if he knew what was going on. If he's got Dust and you've got Dust, and the Master of Jordan and every other grownup's got Dust, it must be all right. When me and Lyra get out we're going to tell all the kids in the world about this. Anyway, if it was so good, why'd you stop them from doing it to Lyra and me? If it was so good, you should've let them do it. You should have been glad."

Mrs. Coulter was shaking her head and smiling a sad wise smile.

"Darling," she said, "some of what's good has to hurt us a little, and naturally it's upsetting for others if you're upset…. But it doesn't mean your daemon is taken away from you. He's still there! Goodness me, a lot of the grownups here have had the operation. The nurses seem happy enough, don't they?"

Lyra blinked. Suddenly she understood why all the nurses gave her strange looks of incuriosity, the way their little trotting daemons seemed to be sleep walking.

Say nothing, she thought, and shut her mouth hard.

"Darlings, no one would ever dream of performing an operation on a child without testing it first. And no one in a thousand years would take a child's daemon away altogether! All that happens is a little cut, and then everything's peaceful. Forever! You see, your daemon's a wonderful friend and companion when you're young, but at the age we call puberty, the age you're coming to very soon, darlings, daemons bring all sort of troublesome thoughts and feelings, and that's what lets Dust in. A quick little operation before that, and you're never troubled again. And your daemon stays with you, only….just not connected. Like a…like a wonderful pet, if you like. The best pet in the world! Wouldn't you like that?"

Oh that wicked liar, oh, the shameless untruths she was telling! And even if Sara and Lyra hadn't known them before to be lies (Billy Costa; those caged daemons) they would have hated it with a furious passion. There dear souls, the daring companion of there heart, to be cut away and reduced to a little trotting pet? Sara and Lyra both nearly blazed with hatred, and Pan and Pete in there arms became the most ugly and vicious of all there forms, Pete a growling greyhound and Pan a snarling polecat.

But each of them said nothing. Lyra held Pan tight and Sara clutched Pete's fur and let Mrs. Coulter stroke there hair.

"Drink up your chamomile," Mrs. Coulter said softly. "We'll have them make up a bed for you two here. There's no need to go back and share a dormitory with other girls, not now that I've got my two little assistants back. My favorite! The best assistants in the world. D'you know, we searched all over London for you two, darlings? We had the police searching every town in the land. Oh I missed you two so much! I can't tell you how happy I am to have found you two again."

Sara was staring at the golden monkey the whole time who was prowling about restlessly, one minute perching on a table swinging his tail, the next clinging to Mrs. Coulter and chittering softly in her ear, the next pacing the floor tail erect. He was betraying Mrs. Coulter's impatience, of course, and finally she couldn't hold it any longer.

"Lyra, dear," she said, "I think that the Master of Jordan gave you something before you left with me. Isn't that right? He gave you an alethiometer. The trouble is, it wasn't his to give. It was left in his care, It's really too valuable to be carried about d'you know it's one of only two or three in the world! I think the Master gave it to you in hope that it would fall into the hands of Lord Asriel. He told you not to tell me about it, didn't he?

"Yes. Why? I'm the only one who can read it! It would be no use to you." Lyra said.

"But listen, dear, it really ought to be properly looked after. I'm afraid it can't be at risk any longer."

Sara twisted her mouth. It had been in perfect condition with Lyra. She pinched Lyra and said "Act like you don't know anything about it, I have another alethiometer I found when I came here, so if you give yours to her we can still use mine, but we can't take the risk so give her the tin with the spy fly in it."

Mrs. Coulter's hands were ay Lyra's skirt, and then unfastening the stiff oilcloth. Lyra tensed herself. Sara watched closely, hoping that Mrs. Coulter wouldn't get the alethiometer. But Sara's shoulder's sagged as Mrs. Coulter pulled out the cloth hiding the alethiometer. "Um Mrs. Coulter, before you pull that cloth off, could you tell me more about my real mother? What she looked like and stuff." Sara said hopefully. Mrs. Coulter nodded slightly and handed the object to the monkey who was unfolding the cloth himself. Pete jumped out of Sara's arms and began to roughhouse with the monkey. Not intending to hurt him but to distract him. The monkey laid the cloth and alethiometer down and played with Pete. Pan jumped into the action too! The monkey was starting to catch on to what they were doing and started getting tougher. Sara suddenly felt a jolt of pain run up her arm. The monkey was twisting Pete's arm in his lemur form. Pete began to screech but the monkey only held tighter. Pan jumped on the monkey and snarled. Mrs. Coulter felt the pain too but she ignored it and snapped her fingers at the monkey who stood erect with the cloth in his hand. He started to unfold it again and took the alethiometer out. "Um, mother, I found an alethiometer too, but I gave it too Lyra to hold, do you want that one to?" Sara asked.

"Do you think it would be in better care?"

"Yes."

"Then ok, where is it?" Sara took Lyra's pack and fished around in it. She took out the tin with the spy fly in it and put it on the bed. Mrs. Coulter took the tin thinking it was the alethiometer. Mrs. Coulter was already cutting at the soldered tin. A hideous buzzing noise filled the room as the spy fly zoomed out of the tin. It landed right on the monkeys face. The golden monkey hurled himself on the floor in pain and you could see it was hurting Mrs. Coulter too. The monkey dropped the alethiometer on the floor. The sting from the spy fly had knocked them both out cold. Sara grabbed the alethiometer and started dressing in her winter clothes. Lyra followed the example and put the alethiometer in her pack again. "Nighty night, mother." Sara whispered in Mrs. Coulter's ear, kissed her warm cheek and ran out the door.


	9. Battle of the Tartars

Pete was a hawk and Pan was a raven flying high above the two girls. "We have to get Roger!" Lyra shouted to Sara. Sara nodded and turned down a corridor. They came to Roger's dormitory and opened the door. They were all asleep in there beds, all except Roger who was sitting in a corner in his winter cloths. He woke the other boys at the site of his friends. All the boys were in there winter cloths. All the kids ran through the building smashing fire alarms left and right. Sara stopped in front of one door. The door leading to the intercision chamber. She ran inside to find no one there but a little girl in the cage. She was holding what use to be her daemon. She was so frightened to see Sara and fainted. Soon after she died and the little fur she was holding disappeared and she fell out of the cage in a slump. Sara starred at her through tear filled eyes. Sara took a fire house and began smashing the controls out of hatred and ran out into the kitchen. She turned on all the gas taps and flung a match at the nearest burner. Then she dragged a bag of flour from a shelf and hurled it at the edge of a table so it burst and filled the air with white, because she had heard somewhere that flour will explode if it's treated like that. Sara darted out of the room with Pete high above her. They met up with Lyra and all the other kids outside. It was snowing like a blizzard and Sara could barely see 2 feet in front of her. There was a shout from a head and the sound of gun fire. A little girl fell down dead and a wolverine daemon leaped into the sky. The tartars were here.

Sara, Lyra, and Roger stepped forward with there daemons all in the same form, ferocious lions. The wolf stepped back beside its human, the tartar leader. He shouted something in a language Sara didn't understand but Pete did. He whispered in Sara's ear "He says go back to the adults or he will have to take action." Lyra overheard her and stepped forward. "You can't make us go back no matter what!" Lyra shouted. Pan roared ferociously and the wolf howled in reply. Lyra simply spat at the tartar. Sara stepped up beside Lyra and held her hand. They were as close as friends could get, they were sisters now. Roger stood beside Sara and smiled sweetly. The tartar raised his hand high and called a command. Some of the tartars knelt down with there rifles on there knees. The commanding tartar spoke once more to Sara and again Pete translated. "He says this is you're last chance. Go back now or be forced. Possibly killed." Sara nodded and stepped forward. "As charming as that sounds, we'll pass. We have come this far and you ain't ganna make us go back! Shove that up you're old whazzo and smoke it!" She shouted. Lyra yelled to the kids to start running and they did just that.

5 kids went one way and 6 went the other. The rest scattered in a frenzy. Tartars started chasing all the children. Some gunshots were fired and a couple children fell down dead. The snow began to turn a sickening red. Sara pulled out her pocket knife and pressed a button on it. The knife instantly became a large sword that split into another sword for Lyra. She tossed the sword over and ran straight into the swarm of tartars. She slashed wildly, deflecting bullets along the way. Some of the tartars fell down dead and others were so shocked at Sara's force and strength they ran away scared.

All of a sudden, a volley of arrows came shooting down from the sky. Sara looked up at the sky to see the ragged and elegant figures of witches. Somewhere from behind Sara heard Lyra squeal with joy. A goose daemon landed beside her with a witch right behind him. Sara came running to Lyra, killing any tartars that got in her way. Once she was there, Lyra began jumping about, squealing with joy. "Sara!" Lyra exclaimed. "This is Serafina Pekkla! She helped me figure out the alethiometer after you got…. Um… well, never mind. Anyways, this is Kaisa, her daemon, he helped me free those caged daemons. There witches like you Sara!!!" Sara looked at the witch, then the daemon, then the witch again with great curiosity. It was the first time she had ever seen a witch up close. "Hello, you are Sara Hemstone, yes?" Serafina said. Her voice reminded her of Mrs. Coulter. It was like she was singing a beautiful song.

"Well, I think I'm considered Sara Belacqua now. But that seems odd. Sara Hemstone sounds a bit better." Sara said.

"Would you rather be Sara Coulter?" Lyra asked mockingly.

"No. But anyways, so you're a witch ay? That's pretty impressive. I just found out I'm one too! My mother…" But Sara didn't get to finish the word mother. A gun shot went off from behind and a hideous roar came in reply. Lyra began to jump up and down with joy. "Iorek Byrnison!!! Iorek Byrnison! You're here! Where are the gypitians? Are they coming right now?" Lyra shouted. Sara realized it was the armored bear Lyra had been so excited about. It came tromping over to Lyra, killing all the tartars surrounding him. Once he was there, Lyra instantly began petting his snout and kissing him. "Sara, this is Iorek Byrnison, he is a armored bear and my friend. He came to help." Lyra said. She was getting more and more excited.

"Greetings Sara Belacqua, I have come to help you in you're battle." said the great bear. He looked next to him to see a tartar getting ready to fire a throwing net at Sara and Lyra. He ran over and tore his head off.

"Ewww, that's disgusting!" said Pete. Lyra looked down at the bear's tracks and realized something. Iorek was with the gypitians so they couldn't be far off, she could follow his tracks and find the gypitians. Lyra started running, calling all the children after her. Sara was on guard for any trouble. They walked deeper and deeper into the blizzard. The cries from the battle grew softer until there was nothing to hear but the sound of the snow falling. They walked for hours into the darkness. Sara kept shouting words of encouragement to the kids but they didn't listen.

"Heave men!" Sara heard someone shout from ahead. It was the gypitians! Sara began running, shouting after the other kids to hurry. Sure enough, the gypitians were there with at least 20 sleds for the kids. Sara hurried over to John Faa and hugged him tight.

"Oh Lord Faa! They do terrible things to the children! They cu… they cut there daemons away. Oh it's just terrible! But now that you're here we can get rid of this horrible place!" Sara said in a shaky voice. A small cry of exhaustion escaped her throat. John Faa hugged her close and then picked her up. He carried her over to a sled and put her down next to Lyra and Roger. Just as Sara was about to fall asleep some gun shots went off. Something whistled right past Sara's ear and she became alert to the problem, they were being shot at. Sara grabbed Lyra and Roger's hands and led them over to a witch that had been protecting them.

"We are under attack by some…" but she didn't finish. An arrow flew right into her chest and she collapsed. Suddenly, Sara began to screech in pain. No one could save her, they were to far away from all the others. Pete couldn't defend her because the golden monkey….

Mrs. Coulter…

The golden monkey was wrestling biting scratching at Pete, who was flickering through many changes of form it was hard to see him, fighting back: stinging, lashing, tearing. Mrs. Coulter, meanwhile, her face in it's furs a frozen glare of intense feeling, dragging both Sara (who was now out cold from the pain and fear) and Lyra to the back of a motorized sledge, and Lyra struggled as hard as she could. Lyra consistently shook Sara, trying to wake her but it was no use.

"Help!" Lyra cried to the gypitians who were only just there in the blinding snow and who could see nothing. "Help me! Farder Coram! Lord Faa! Oh, God, help!"

Mrs. Coulter shrieked a high command in the language of the northern Tartars. The snow swirled open, and there they were, a squad of them, armed with rifles, and there wolf daemons snarling beside them. The chief saw Mrs. Coulter struggling with Lyra and picked Lyra up like she was a rag doll, then he threw her into the sledge. There Lyra lay, dazed and stunned. Mrs. Coulter was ok with Sara and simply lifted her gently into the sledge, kissed her forehead and got into the front. The golden monkey threw Sara's daemon beside her who was asleep like her. The gypitians, now aware of what was happening were now shouting commands. None of them dared to shoot at the enemy for fear of hitting Lyra and Sara. Lyra looked over to see Roger battering at a Tartar with fists and feet, hurtling his head against his, only to be struck down by another Tartar who swiped at him like someone brushing away a fly. He was lifted into the sledge and it began to power up. A mountain of snow suddenly lifted into the air and there was Iorek in his rusted old armor. Mrs. Coulter shrieked another command to the Tartars who started speeding away, one by one. Iorek was right behind Mrs. Coulters sledge with teeth bared and claws sharp. Mrs. Coulter glared at the bear and was not afraid of him. The sledge sped away faster and faster and Iorek was right on there trail. Some of the sledges were in heaps because of Iorek but Mrs. Coulter only shouted to go faster.

"Don't worry darlings, we'll be home soon." Mrs. Coulter whispered in both Sara and Lyra's ear. Sara was beginning to wake up and yawned and stretched and tried to come to life. Mrs. Coulter lifted her easily into her lap and held Sara's head against her chest. She began to hum a soft tune and slick Sara's hair back and out of her face. Lyra was now apparently asleep on Roger's arm who had been knocked unconscious when he was thrown in. Sara dug her head into her mother's chest. Pete was around Sara's neck but the golden monkey had lightly picked him up and began petting him. Iorek was yelling with rage at the sledge as he began to slow. All of a sudden, the sledge began to slow and Iorek came to a halt. Some armored bears were there speaking in the language of the Tartar. Sara was now almost awake. The monkey was tightening his grip on Pete as he tossed and turned.

"Billy…. Where are you Billy…. My mother is….. Billy where are you going… Where is ratta…. Billy" Sara kept murmuring. Mrs. Coulter held her tight.

"Mommy's here darling, mommy's here."

"Sara! Run now! I have the sledge still for now but you have to get Lyra and Rodger out of here!" Iorek was calling. He had one paw on the sledge and was ripping at the metal. Sara was now almost fully awake.

"Where am I? Let me go! Lyra! Where are you and where's Roger?! Help me!" Sara shouted. She began batting at Mrs. Coulter wildly, crying for help at the same time. Pete was changing forms faster then the eye could see. He became a porcupine and the monkey let go with a screech of pain and rage. Mrs. Coulter growled and with her free hand slapped Sara across the face, a sickening back hand crack that knocked Sara flat. Before Sara could gather her wits, Mrs. Coulter had a beaker in her hand from the cup holder and was shoving it at Sara's mouth so she either drank it or choked. Oh it was too much, the crying, screaming, retching, and the sobbing. Sara had one shaky sob left in her throat and then she fell asleep in Mrs. Coulter's arms. Iorek began clawing away the engine in the back and now was where Lyra and Roger were. He threw them on his back and they instantly awoke. Lyra starred over at Mrs. Coulter and then at Sara, asleep in her arms.

"What have you done? Let Sara go!" Lyra shouted. Mrs. Coulter starred at Lyra and said something to the chief Tartar who took out a large net and threw it over Iorek and the children. The net clinged to the ground and wouldn't come up. Lyra crawled through a hole in the net and pulled Roger through as well. She ran over to Sara and shook her vigorously but she didn't wake up. Mrs. Coulter grabbed Lyra's arm and lifted her into another sledge. Sara was over Mrs. Coulter's shoulder, keeping her breathing steady, her eyes wide open. It was going to take a lot more then one small dose of poison sleep to knock Sara out. When Mrs. Coulter got into the sledge holding Sara on her lap, Sara closed her eyes and steadied her breathing again. Mrs. Coulter couldn't tell the difference. When the sledge started moving, Sara shot her arm out at the controls and turned the steering wheel.

"No! Billy! Come back!" Sara shouted. Her eyes were still shut but she pretended she was sleeping. Mrs. Coulter tried to pull Sara's arm back but she kept a steel firm grip on the wheel and steered it around and around until she could hear Iorek roaring again. She kept it straight for a while then opened her eyes and pressed a button. The net on Iorek lifted and Sara jumped out of the sledge. She opened the back and pulled Lyra out. Roger was sitting with Iorek.

"Mother, you should know better. I'm a witch and it's going to take a lot more then a small dose of poisoned sleep to knock me out." Sara said in a sickening voice. It was almost evil and Mrs. Coulter could only stare in shock. Sara started running with Lyra and Roger, with Iorek close behind.

**A/N: Yes fans, it's true. I used the famous line from Dolly Parton's song 9 to 5. Yawned and stretched and tried to come to life lol. I'm trying to make this funny but it ain't easy when the movie is so damn strict! Keep reading and I'll try to update soon!**


	10. Cliffghasts

They ran to the mountains and stopped to rest. There was the hum of an engine and Sara looked up. Lyra started jumping up and down with glee.

"Mr. Scoresby! Down here!" Lyra shouted. A man from the balloon looked down and gently floated down to them. Mr. Scoresby was a Texan and very lively for a man of his age.

"Get in people and we'll set off for home!" The Texan shouted. Everyone boarded the air craft, even Iorek! The ship lifted into the air and they set off. Serafina flew beside them on her cloud pine and Sara talk to her for a while. She fell asleep next to Lyra after a while and Serafina talked to Mr. Scoresby.

"The witches believe that Sara and Lyra are part of a prophesy. They are saying that one of them will be like Eve and the other will help. As Eve was tempted into sin one of them will too. The church and the Authority are questioning whether or not to let them live." Serafina said. Mr. Scoresby only nodded a sad nod and kept steering.

Sara awoke to the screech of cliffghasts. Sara looked over the edge to see one of the monstrous devils flying straight at her face. She retreated back into the balloon and fell on the floor next to Lyra. She shook Lyra until she was awake and showed her what was going on. Roger and Iorek were already batting away some of the cliffghasts. The basket started rocking back and forth, back and forth. One of the cliffghasts flew into the balloon and grabbed Sara by the hair. A bunch more came and she was lifted off the floor. Sara kicked and screamed for help. Lyra grabbed a knife and Sara caught it. She immediately started slashing at the little devils that held her up so high. Pete was screeching and flying about as a hawk. The cliffghasts finally let Sara go and she fell, down down to the snowy region bellow. A little more to the right and she would have fell down the cliff and to the pointed rocks bellow that! She looked up and saw the cliffghasts lift Lyra and drop her. Sara dove out of the snow mound and out of the way of Lyra.

"Rotten little things." Sara mumbled. Lyra stuck her head out of the snow and crawled over to Sara. They huddled together like survivors of a ship wreck. There daemons were flying about above them, shrieking with fear. Pete flew up to the balloon and told Mr. Scoresby what happened but he was so caught up in the battle that he didn't even notice Pete. He flew back down to Sara's side and hugged her close. Lyra was holding Pan in his tabby cat form, purring softly to calm him down. They all got up and looked around. Sara could see everything from where they were.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Sara called. Her voice echoed among the great valley. There was a small grunt from behind her and a growl. Sara turned around slowly, and there was Lyra, kicking and screaming. Snow flew everywhere. Behind Lyra stood a bear and he was holding Lyra by the hood in his mouth. Sara put up her hands and walked beside the bear slowly. He dropped Lyra and spoke in a language both Lyra and Sara didn't understand. He tried several language until he found the right one. Another bear came from behind him and spoke.

"Your name?"

"Lyra Belacqua and Sara Belacqua."

"Where have you come from?"

"The sky."

"In a balloon?"

"Yes."

"Come with us. You are a prisoner. Move, now. Quickly."

Weary and scared, Sara and Lyra followed reluctantly. How would they talk there way out of this one?


	11. Iofur and Iorek's battle for Svalbard

As Sara and Lyra walked among the slippery rocks, all that could be heard was the grunts of the bears and the snow lightly falling. Sara stuck her tongue out and the snow melted among her hot breath. She withdrawed her tongue and began whispering to Pete.

"I know we're going to Iofur again but what do you thing he'll say when he see's us?" Sara asked. Pete turned into an ermine as dark as the night itself.

"He'll probably seem shocked but I'm putting my money on the fact that Lyra will come up with some creative lie." Pete whispered back.

"You don't have any money!"

"You're point being?"

"All I'm saying is that we have to find a way out of this mess and we have to do it now!"

"That's what I'm saying though! Just sit back and let Lyra think of something."

"Now that's not fair Pete and you know it! Lyra can't do it alone and I'm a witch! If we have to then we'll fight our way out."

"Yeah right! There bears Sara. Bears! What do you not get about LETING LYRA DO IT!?"

"Pete I'm helping Lyra and you ain't ganna change my mind."

"Stubborn much?"

"Oh shut up Pete."

"You shut up!" Sara stuck her tongue out at Pete who sneered and stuck his little tongue out in reply. Lyra looked over at the two and bumped Sara's shoulder playfully. She laughed and Sara grabbed some snow up and formed a snowball. Sara launched it right at Lyra's stomach and it hit! Lyra giggled and they both got into a snow ball fight. The bears in font of them roared loudly and Sara and Lyra dropped there snowballs on the ground. They were here.

Lyra and Sara approached the large castle and just as before, Sara had a tingling feeling she couldn't quite describe. All the bears looked the same as they did the first time she had come here. There faces and bodies beaten and torn while there armor gleamed in the sun light. The castle was just a bit different in the sense of how much bird poop was on the ground. They walked through the huge doors and the inside was plain and dull. Almost every thing seemed to be the same and Sara felt as if she had fallen into a nightmare that just kept repeating itself. There Iofur sat, tall and powerful, and still holding that cup. Lyra was trembling and whispering to Pan. She looked to Sara and blinked a couple times. Sara understood what she meant. They had to trick Iofur Raknison.

They walked slowly, hiding there daemons and keeping them as close as possible. Iofur still smelt foul but this time it was more of a bloody smell.

"Ah, It's Sara again, and who's this? You're little friend? How sweet. What do you want? Answer quickly before we call for Mrs. Coulter." Iofur commanded.

"You're greatness, my name is Lyra and I'm the daemon of Iorek Byrnison."

"You? A daemon? How!?"

"Mrs. Coulter must have told you what they are doing at Bolvangar, right?"

"Cutting…"

"Yes but that's not all. They are also seeing if they can make daemons for animals. Iorek offered himself as an experiment and they made him a daemon, me, but once they saw how powerful a bear is with a daemon they decided never to do that experiment again. But that's why I came here sir; I don't want to be his daemon. He could rule Svalbard with me but I don't want him to rule, it should be you! Sara is my helper; if she is gone then I die off too."

"Prove it, prove that you are a daemon."

"I can do that easy. I can find the answer to anything you know and no one else does. But I have to do it privately, once I'm you're daemon you will be able to see how I do it."

"there is a room in the back of this room. My question is what was the first creature I ever killed?" Lyra and Sara walked into the back room and took out the alethiometer. They asked the question and the answer came almost instantly:_ He killed his father while hunting. Bears don't know there fathers when they are born and Iofur killed his father by accident. He would have been caught but he kept it secret._ Lyra tucked the alethiometer away and walked back into the room with Iofur with Sara close behind.

"You must be a god sir. Only a god would be able to do this. The first creature you killed was your own father." Lyra said flatteringly. Iofur seemed impressed.

"Now, how is it you are able to go so far from Iorek? And how do I make you mine?"

"I'm like a witches daemon, I can go as far from my person as I want. You have to beat Iorek in a single combat battle, then my mind will flow into yours and his power will flow into you. Sara will also be able to help us."

"Fine. Where is Iorek anyways?"

"He is only a couple hours away and is hurrying. It might be best if I go tell him what's going on and encourage him."

"Fine, you two go encourage him and lead him to his death." Iofur said smugly and started chugging his drink. Sara and Lyra ran outside and noticed all the bears behaviors had changed. They were all chatting and looking at the girls. Sara decided that there were some hormonal teenagers here. Some of the others were sweeping the battle field clean of bird poop and other nasty things. At least 4 bears were over in the corner readying Iofur's armor. It was silver metal. But Iorek's was better, it was sky armor and it was his soul. Iofur's seemed to be changed a bit. There were dents that had been painted over and covered up. It wasn't Iofur's soul to him; it was just something to wear. Sara and Lyra awaited Iorek's arrival by the front gate. Hours passed and still no sign of Iorek. Just as Sara and Lyra were about to go inside a shout from the lookout tower signaled the arrival of Iorek. He was a few miles away and was coming fast. Iofur was already in his armor and was looking very sleek and powerful. A wall of snow flew high and landed right on Sara. She fell back with a OUCH! And rubbed her butt. When she got up there was Iorek, his armor all beaten but still strong. He didn't look as powerful as Iofur but Sara knew he was. Lyra ran up to him and started to sob.

"Oh Iorek! I've done something terrible, I told Iofur that I was your daemon and that he had to beat you in single combat! Oh Iorek you're not ready! You have been running for hours and are hungry. Oh Iorek I'm so sorry!" Lyra cried. Sara started petting his snout and sobbing into his fur.

"You tricked Iofur?" Iorek asked.

"Yes."

"Lyra Belacqua, no! Lyra Silvertounge! To fight him is all I want!" Iorek said and he walked off with Lyra and Sara close behind. Iofur was on the battle field and was shinning in his armor. His eyes danced with excitement. Iorek was now also on the battle field, but his armor was dull and dented. Sara and Lyra waited on the sidelines.

"Bears! This is what's going to happen! Whoever wins will be the new king of Svalbard! When I win the first thing I will do is get rid of all this gold! You are bears and you are littering! Take pride and move past fashion!" Iorek shouted with pride.

"Bears! When I win we shall cut Iorek's head off and put it as a mantle piece for the palace!" Iofur shouted. They went back and forth, bears cheering for there favorite. Then the battle began.

Both of the bears roared so loud it echoed over the valley. They circled around, neither taking there eyes off the other. All of a sudden, Iorek launched at Iofur, throwing him off by surprise. Iorek landed a deadly blow on Iofur's helmet, denting it in about 3-4 inches. Iofur growled and started swinging his paws at Iorek. Left jab! Swish! Right jab! Swish! One round. Iorek sat down for a sec and then launched at Iofur's one open spot in his armor. His teeth bared and he sank them deep into Iofur's neck. Iofur stepped back and swung Iorek off. He then raked at Iorek's left forepaw and nearly broke it. Iorek pretended it was hurt and limped around. If Lyra could trick Iofur so could he! Now Iofur was getting cocky. Calling Iorek whimpering cub, broken paw, weak, and worst of all, retarded. Iorek couldn't take it any more and with his left forepaw, he swiped it at Iofur's lower jaw, ripping it clean off. Iofur's tongue hung out a flopped about. Iorek grabbed at Iofur's neck and twisted it until he heard the sickening snap and that was it, Iofur was dead and Iorek was the new king of Svalbard. A cry of relief and joy came from the back of Sara's throat and she ran up to Iorek with Lyra close behind. Pan and Pete turned into wolves and howled with joy.

"Who is your king?" Iorek called

"Iorek Byrnison!!!" came the reply.


	12. The Celebration

"Can you sing Lyra?" Sara asked excitedly. The day Iorek defeated Iofur was the day Sara decided to show her singing off at the big celebration. She sang a bit like a boy and sounded some what like Joe of the Jonas Brothers. She had always dreamt of singing We got the party with us but it was a duet and Lyra was her best bet. Lyra looked stunned.

"Well, I've never tried before. Why?" Lyra asked. Her face was filled with confusion and puzzlement.

"I was going to sing at the celebration tonight but it's a duet and I was wondering if you… you would…. Would you like too…."

"Yes, I'll do it with you Sara."

"Thanks, I knew I could count on you!" Sara said and grabbed Lyra's hand. It was time to practice.

Sara led Lyra into the back room and set up some equipment. Lyra looked puzzled as to what these instruments were. Sara explained that these made music which is very nice and sweet if you do it right and that she happened to know some bears who could play them. She grabbed one of the drum sticks and tapped one of the drums. The sound reverberated off the walls and all around. Lyra's eyes danced with excitement and she ran up to tap the drums. She stepped on the foot panel and the base drum made a huge boom. Apparently from the sound it had made Lyra thought they were being bombed. She dove onto the ground and covered her head. Sara turned her head sideways and looked at Lyra. It was funny to see the fearless Lyra cower at the sound of a drum. Sara picked Lyra up and showed her what each instrument sounded like. Lyra seemed more interested in the electric keyboard. She loved playing with it and testing out the different sounds. After the little tour of the instruments it was time to see the truth. Could Lyra sing?

Lyra stepped up on the platform and Sara plugged in the karaoke machine to a potato. It started up and Sara sat down. Lyra was obviously nervous but she did her best. In fact it was pretty good. She sang a lot like Miley Cyrus! Sara clapped loudly and hooted and hollered. Pete buzzed about excitedly and Pan howled.

"Let's do this thing!" Sara shouted and they started getting dressed into stylish clothing.

All the bears gathered around in the center of the palace. It looked a lot like the auditorium in Jordan College. The instruments were all ready and the bears were looking kool! Sara was nervous but Lyra was acting as if she did it every day! The cries from the bears were deafening and Sara had to plug her ears. It was 5 mins till show time.

Sara and Lyra got up on stage, Sara shaking and Lyra bouncing with excitement. The karaoke started up and the music started playing. _Here we go._ Sara thought. Pete was buzzing about her head as a little firefly and Pan was perched on Lyra's shoulder in his robin form. Pete eventually calmed down and settled himself on Sara's shoulder as an ermine. The words came up on the screen and it went like this:

[Lyra:  
Come on guys tell me what we're doing  
We're hangin' around when we could be all over the place

[Sara:  
The sun is shinin' just the way we like it  
Let's get out of this hallway  
Show the world our face

[Lyra:  
It's Friday but there's nowhere to go  
Anywhere is cool but we're not going home  
[Sara:  
And we can do anything we wanna do  
It's all up to me and you

[ALL:  
[Chorus:  
Turn this park into a club  
the stars and lights and the moon is a vibe from above  
These skateboard heels all right so cool  
Everyone is waiting for us

So anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us  
Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us

[Lyra:  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
We got the party with us  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
We got the party with us

[Sara:  
Radio, let me be your DJ  
I'll turn you up because we're moving 'till we're on a roll

[ALL:  
Everyone is dancing to their own beat  
And letting go, everybody here's out a soul

[Sara:  
It's Friday and there's nowhere to be  
We're kickin' it together it's so good to be free  
We got each other and that's all we need  
The rest is up to you and me

[ALL:  
[Chorus

[Sara:  
So anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us  
Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us

[Lyra:  
Wooo!  
We got the party!

[Lyra:  
Life is for dreamers and I'm a believer  
That nothing can stand in our way today to start the place to play

[ALL:  
[Chorus:  
Turn this park into a club  
the stars and lights and the moon is a vibe from above  
These skateboard's here's our ride so pull on up  
So pull on up everyone is waiting for us

Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us  
Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us

Turn this park into a club  
the stars and lights and the moon is a vibe from above  
We got the party with us  
Skateboards, heels  
So pull on up everyone is waiting for us

Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us  
Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
Oh oh oh  
We got the party, we got the party, we got the party, we got the party with us  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
We got the party with us 

The song finished and there Sara stood, gleaming with sweat but proud of what she did. Lyra was sweating too but she was still bouncing. The room filled with the roars of the bears as they applauded the two girls. But little did they know tat in the very back of the room was Mrs. Coulter and her monkey, clapping with the bears. Her face was bright red and she looked very impressed. Sara looked about the room smiling wide and then her gaze met Mrs. Coulter's. She nudged Lyra's arm and Lyra looked to where Sara was pointing. Lyra looked horrified and shrieked. All the bears turned around and looked at Mrs. Coulter. Mrs. Coulter turned a dark red and bolted out the door. Some of the bears followed after her and Sara and Lyra ran off stage. The party was over.

**A/N I know it's a bit weird they know what the Jonas brothers are but I wanted Sara to have something funny to do. This was probably the worst chapter I've written but please don't hate me and stop reading the story. **


	13. Decisions

Sara and Lyra stood outside, starring at Mrs. Coulter. She was on the ground kicking and screaming at the bears that were holding her down. One picked her up by the hood of her fur coat and dragged her away to the prison cells.

"What do you know? Mrs. Coulter was spying on us! So what do you think they'll do to her?" Sara asked. Lyra shrugged and shivered. They were in short sleeve T- shirts and were freezing out there. The palace was warm and they ran inside. Mrs. Coulter's shouts of displeasure rang through the halls and Sara listened carefully. She wanted to see what would happen to her mother. Sara grabbed Lyra's arm and practically dragged her. She didn't want to see, un like Sara what would happen to her mother. What if she was killed? The only mother she would ever really have, dead. It was too unbearable even to think about. They ran down the hall ways and caught up with the bears dragging Mrs. Coulter. She had finally stopped screaming and was now being dragged, her arms crossed and her face contorted with hate. She rather looked like a spoiled rotten child. The bears approached one of the cells and opened it up. Mrs. Coulter was thrown inside and the golden monkey jumped at the cell bars, screeching and howling. Sara starred at Mrs. Coulter for a while and Mrs. Coulter returned a sorrowful gaze in reply. Sara walked away with Pete buzzing around her head unhappily. He wanted to talk to Mrs. Coulter and see why she was following them around always but Sara already knew. She didn't think about it because other wise Pete would know and tell Pan who would tell Lyra who would only be even more frightened of Mrs. Coulter. The reason that Mrs. Coulter was trying so hard to get her hands on Sara and Lyra was not only because they had alethiometers, it was also because of the Magistereum. Apparently the Magistereum wanted to kill Lyra and Sara because of what they think they might do when they get older. Mrs. Coulter was connected to the church but she wanted to protect her children, not see them die. Mrs. Coulter would give up everything for them and Sara knew it. But even if Lyra did know any of that she still would run away from Mrs. Coulter. Sara and Lyra walked along the long, narrow hall hand in hand and humming the tune from the celebration. As Lyra and Sara were about to turn into there room a shout came from behind them. Sara turned around to see a bear galloping toward them.

"Sara! Sara and Lyra! I have urgent news for you! Sara and Lyra you must listen to me!" the bear called to them. Sara closed the door to the room and turned around.

"What is it now? We were just about to go to bed. It's been along day so can we talk in the morning? I'm tired." Sara said with a yawn. She was inpatient and exhausted and wanted to go to bed right away. But the bears face looked serious and urgent so she leaned against the wall and listened. Lyra sat on the floor, her head in her hand, and Pete and Pan laid on top of each other lazily in the form of a black and white cat. The bear began.

"You have a decision to make, a very difficult decision that means life or death for someone." Sara immediately cocked her head and starred wide eyed at the bear. She knew exactly who he was talking about since she was the only prisoner in the place! They would be deciding for Mrs. Coulter. Sara looked at Lyra whose face was full of worry. She was shaking like a leaf! The bear went on.

"As you know, Mrs. Coulter, you're mother, is being held prisoner in one of the cells for trying to kidnap you. But the fact is that the Church is proposing a choice. Either we kill her or we let her live and let Mrs. Coulter go. But the problem with the second choice is that if you decide to let her go she gets custody of both of you. If you run away you will be brought straight back to her by order of the Church. She will keep you for as long as she wants and will also get to control everything you do. You have a week to decide or she will be sentenced to death. I know this is hard but think hard about it. It's you're choice." The bear finished and walked off, his head hanging low. Sara's face was horror stricken. Let Mrs. Coulter die or live with her forever? Now that was a hard choice.

"Well we can't let her die because she is are mother after all but I certainly don't want to live with her! Imagine what she could do to us!" Lyra exclaimed. She was pacing back and forth. Sara sank to the floor with shock and Pete changed into a cheetah and zipped up and down the hall. They weren't tired anymore but knew they should go to sleep. Sara felt around for the door knob and opened the door. She fell inside the room and Lyra stepped right over her. She plopped on the bed and dug her face into the pillow while Sara got up and flew out of the room (No not as in running really fast but actually flying with her cloud pine.) She flew straight down the hall and into the prison cell in which Mrs. Coulter was sound asleep. Sara landed right beside her and knelt down. She was breathing steady and her daemon was lying across her stomach. Her wet hair was across her face and Sara tucked it back. Mrs. Coulter's face was surprisingly hot. It was funny how Lyra seemed so much like Mrs. Coulter and she seemed a lot like Lyra. But then where did Sara belong? She was a lot like Lyra in the sneaking spying and intelligence category but then again Lyra almost looked a little bit like Mrs. Coulter. Sara pushed the thought out of her head and flew up into the air. Pete was flying around the room impatiently. What if a guard bear came and locked them in by mistake! But Sara ignored that and flew up to the cell window. There was nothing to see but lots of ice and snow. Just as Sara was about to fly out of the room, the cell door slammed shut and a bear walked away. Sara flew to the door and shook at the bars but it was no use, she was trapped in a cell with Mrs. Coulter.

"I told you we should have left but nooooo! You had to look out the window! Nice going sherlock!" Pete whispered in her ear. Sara only shook the bars harder until the door was shaking as well. One of the many perks to being a witch was having great strength and the ability to fly. Also the fact that she was a skilled archer even without practice. The door wouldn't break down but she could make enough noise maybe to get the nearest bears attention.

"Help! Somebody help!" Sara called just loud enough so that Mrs. Coulter wouldn't wake up. It was no use; all the bears had gone to bed. Sara flew to a bench and sat down. Now what would she do? What if Mrs. Coulter woke up? Sara flew around the room restlessly. Pete was still at the door scratching in his tiger form.

"Pete, do you think you could slide through the bars and go get Lyra?" Sara asked. Pete nodded and flew out of the room as a small little bee. Now Sara was alone with Mrs. Coulter. She flew down to her and sat down. Sara laid her head against the wall and pulled her legs up. Mrs. Coulter tossed and turned whispering the words Lyra and Sara and come back don't leave me. A tear came to Mrs. Coulter's eye and her eyes sprang open. Sara was so shocked she flew up and hit her head on the ceiling.

"OUCH! DAMNIT!" Sara shouted and covered her mouth immediately. Mrs. Coulter shook her head wildly as if trying to wake herself up and looked up where Sara had been. Now Sara was in the darkest corner of the room starring at Mrs. Coulter. The monkey daemon sniffed the air and never took his eyes off the corner Sara was in. He whispered something to Mrs. Coulter who looked at the corner too. She peered through the dim lighting but couldn't see her so she laid her head on the pillow and starred at the ceiling.

"I wonder what my darlings will choose." Mrs. Coulter whispered to the monkey who shrugged and kept starring at the corner. Finally Sara had no strength to stay in the air and fell to the ground with a hard thud.

"Damnit! What is with the pain?" Sara murmured and realized that the monkey was running at her. He was looking for her daemon but Pete wasn't there. Sara flew back up into the corner and took out some duct tape. She strapped herself to the wall with the tape and just hung there. Mrs. Coulter sat up straight and looked at the corner again and saw something gleaming silver.

"Oh shit." Sara muttered realizing she hadn't used the black electric tape but the very noticeable silver tape. Mrs. Coulter stood up and walked toward the corner to get a closer look and there she was, at the highest reaches of the cell corner was Sara, hanging by a thread now as the tape ripped.

"Sara? What are you doing up there?" Mrs. Coulter asked.

"Oh you know, hanging around." Sara replied and a little smirk appeared on her face. Just then, the tape ripped and Sara fell to the floor right at Mrs. Coulter's feet. Sara cursed and got up and brushed her self off. She ran to the cell door and peered out. Far down the hall she could see the small figure of Lyra. Mrs. Coulter walked up behind Sara and laid a hand on her shoulder. Sara felt a jolt of fear and shock run up her spine. She spun around and smiled.

"I think I'm going to go do something way over there." said Sara and she ran over to the window and flew up high. A storm had brewed and was snowing them in. Mrs. Coulter was following Sara around the room watching her every move. A couple minutes later Pete flew into the room and started speaking so fast Sara couldn't follow it.

"Slow down Pete! Start from the beginning." Sara said trying to sooth Pete's nerves.

"Lyra can't get any bears to help you out! They are all to tired and are asleep! They won't let you out! They won't let you out! Sara what will we do? What will we do? Lyra agreed to sleep out here by the cell door but you are stuck in here! Oh Sara we have to break the door down we just have to! Come on Sara lets break the door down!" Pete exclaimed. He buzzed about Sara's head changing forms faster then the human eye could see. Blue Jay, Hawk, Bee, Moth, Crow, and out of the corner of his eye he saw the monkey tense to spring and he changed for the last time into a Raven. Sara saw the monkey to and flew higher. Mrs. Coulter grabbed Sara's ankle and pulled her down toward her.

"Get off me!" Sara screeched and pulled both of them up into the air. Pete was flying around them wildly and never took his eyes off the monkey on Mrs. Coulter's shoulder. Higher and higher until she was at the ceiling and couldn't stand the weight and slowly sank down. Sara was so tired that once Mrs. Coulter was on the floor, she fell onto the ground and let Mrs. Coulter pick her up. Mrs. Coulter carried her over to the little bed and laid her down. Now Sara was sound asleep with Pete curled around her neck as a mouse. Mrs. Coulter smoothed Sara's hair back out of her face and hugged her, kissed her, whispered I love you in her ear, cradled her, and even with the little water she had bathed Sara. Lyra ran up to the cell door and started scrapping at the lock but Mrs. Coulter only shook her head and gazed at Lyra sadly.

"What have you done to Sara this time?! Let her go! Did you bring her in there?" Lyra asked. She was shaking like a leaf with anger.

"No I didn't do this to her. When I woke up she was hiding in a corner on the ceiling duct taped to the wall. She fell to the floor from exhaustion so I put her into the bed. She's safe, don't worry darling. I would never dream to hurt my own children." Mrs. Coulter said in that low, intoxicating voice. This seemed to calm Lyra down but she still sat by the door. She didn't trust Mrs. Coulter that much and wasn't about to leave Sara alone with her. All three of them fell asleep around midnight that night but Pete woke up and flew around the palace trying to find someone awake but no one was. Around 3:00 a.m Pete returned to Sara's side and gradually fell asleep.


	14. Flying

"Sara Belacqua, wake up Sara." A bear's voice said. Sara instantly awoke with Pete on her face in his mouse form. She sat bolt up right and Pete fell into her lap with a soft plop.

"Sara, come quickly before the lady Coulter wakes." The bear said and Sara hurried out. She glanced behind her to see if Lyra was there but she wasn't. The room was trashed too.

"Where's Lyra? What happened last night?" Sara asked impatiently. The bear grabbed Sara by the back of the shirt and carried her away from the cell. He dropped her off in front of her bed room door. Sara looked at the bear who sniffed the air and walked off. She shrugged and opened the door and there was Lyra, sound asleep in the bed. Sara ran over to her and shook her continuously.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Lyra shouted as she woke up. She looked at Sara puzzled.

"What happened last night? When I woke up you were gone and the cell was trashed! Lyra, you have to tell me what happened." Sara said. Pete started playing with Pan in his wild cat form but Pan didn't want to play and pushed him off. Lyra's bottom lip quivered.

"I'm sorry Sara. They dragged me away from the cell door, I couldn't stay there. As for the trashed room, the bears went in to try and get you out but Mrs. Coulter fought tooth and nail to keep you with her. I quote "If you are going to take Lyra away at least let me keep Sara with me!" As they were dragging me away I saw her crying into your hair. It was creepy. So you stayed there with Mrs. Coulter and I was put in here. Sorry Sara I tried to stay but I couldn't fight them off." Lyra finished and sank into the bed. Sara got up and paced back and forth.

"Our week is almost up so let's make our decision. Let Mrs. Coulter die or go with her? I say go with her just because I don't want to see her die. What about you?" Sara said.

"I'll go with her if we can escape later." Lyra said and they walked out of the room.

Sara and Lyra ran straight to Iorek and told them there decision. He nodded slightly and two bears walked off toward the cells. This was it, they had to live with Mrs. Coulter. Sara and Lyra ran around the corner and sat down.

"Hey Lyra, you ever wonder if I could transfer some of my flying ability to you?" Sara asked.

"Sometimes, why?" Lyra said.

"I wanna try it."

"Now?"

"Yeah, right now. This may be the only time we get to do it. And we can use it to escape."

"Ok let's do it." Lyra said and put her hands in Sara's. They closed there eyes and Lyra pictured herself flying. When she opened her eyes she was hovering 13 feet above the ground.

"Wow!" Lyra exclaimed and started flying up and down the hall. Sara flew up right beside her and they started exploring the palace from up above. Sara and Lyra flew over to the cell Mrs. Coulter had been in but she wasn't there anymore. All of a sudden Sara heard a shout that sounded a lot like Roger! She turned around and there he was. Lyra shouted with glee and bounced up and down in the air. Sara flew over to Roger and hugged him tight.

"Sara! Lyra! I found you! After you two fell out of the balloon Mr. Scoresby crashed it into a mountain and some bears brought me here! You guys can fly? Can I fly to?!" Roger said. He was bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Yes you can roger just take my hand and I'll show you." Sara said and she held Roger's hand. Her eyes danced with excitement as Roger started floating into the air. The three of them flew around and around. They flew past the room in which Mrs. Coulter was signing papers to take custody of Sara and Lyra and now Roger. Mrs. Coulter felt the rush of air and poked her head out to see what was happening. She nearly fainted when she saw all three children flying around. The monkey was holding his mouth closed and dancing around. Sara, Lyra, and Roger all landed in front of the band room door and Sara silently opened it up. Mrs. Coulter followed the children and peeked inside the room. They were playing with the instruments. Sara was playing on the piano, Lyra was playing the drums, and Roger was playing the electric guitar. They actually sounded really good! Mrs. Coulter was stunned. She walked into the room and stood statue still. All the children stopped and looked at her. Lyra dropped the drum sticks and flew up to the ceiling followed by Roger but Sara stayed grounded.

"Um, hi. Are we going now?" Sara asked. An innocent little smile appeared on her face and Mrs. Coulter smiled back.

"We will leave in a little bit but I was wondering, how is it that Lyra and Roger are flying?" Mrs. Coulter asked.

"I don't know, I tried transferring the ability to them and it worked. But I don't think it will work on you."

"Ok then. Well. Pack your things and we will get going."

"Ok." Sara said and flew into the air. Mrs. Coulter walked out of the room, her heart beating a mile a minute. It was amazing how now all the children could fly! Only a few seconds later did Lyra, Roger, and Sara fly out of the room and right above Mrs. Coulter. There laughter echoing through the palace. Pete was flying sleepily behind and the golden monkey grabbed it by the tail feather.

"What the hell?! Get off of me! What do you want?" Pete cried with anger.

Sara stopped dead in her tracks and sank to the floor slowly.

"What's wrong Sara?" Lyra asked as she sank with her. Pan and Salcila fluttered around Roger and Lyra's heads.

"It feels like Pete is in trouble. I feel the same way when the people at Bolvangar seized Pete in there bare hands. You don't think Mrs. Coulter…" Sara said but she trailed off. Her eyes twitched and her body shook from time to time and then she fell completely still except for her breathing and fell back ward asleep. Lyra starred wide eyed but she fell beside Sara and lifted her head. Sara was breathing but Lyra wasn't sure what had happened. Lyra dropped Sara and flew down the hall to Mrs. Coulter. She was putting her gloves on and walking with her head down. Pete was fluttering sleepily above the golden monkey's head just out of reach. But the golden monkey was desperately trying to grab at Pete and Lyra didn't know why.

"Mother, Sara just fell un conscious, do you know what happened to her?" Lyra asked. Mrs. Coulter blushed and looked up.

"Yes. Pete flew straight into my daemon and he got so frightened he smacked him down which made him dazed. It was all an accident." Mrs. Coulter lied. Lyra shrugged and Pan grabbed Pete and flew away. Mrs. Coulter let a sigh of relief escape her throat and kept walking.

"DON'T GO!" Sara shouted as she woke up. She sat bolt up right and looked around her. She was in a zeppelin and Lyra was at the window and a pretty blue dress.

'Morning Sara. Ready to go?" Lyra asked. Sara got up out of bed and peered out of the window. They were in London and Roger was sitting in a arm chair. Just at that moment she felt someone push her out the window and she fell, down down to the city streets below.

"NOOOOO!" Sara shouted as she woke up for the second time. She was in the same bed except Lyra and Roger were n the bed. Sara ran over to the window and looked over. They were still in Svalbard. Sara ran over to Lyra and roger and woke them up. Lyra yawned and pushed her self up while Roger rolled out of bed and landed on the floor with a thud.

"It's time to get out of here!" Sara said and pulled Lyra out of bed and to the closet.

**A/N this one I wrote at home in bed with my BK **Mocha** Joe at my side feeling like a true author. What do you think of this chapter?**


	15. Escaping

Roger stood up and ran to the closet next to Lyra and Sara. All of them dressing as quickly as possible so that Mrs. Coulter wouldn't see them. Sara took out her knife and cut a large hole in the window. She then took a pad of paper and a pen from the desk and wrote a note to Mrs. Coulter. Sara ran down the hall and straight to her mother's room and tacked the note to the door. She ran back and put the knife back in her pocket and flew out the hole in the window. Lyra and Roger were already through and playing the air, there daemons chatting busily in bee forms. Sara picked up the sheet of glass from the circle and fitted it back then taped it up with clear duct tape.

"Sara….Lyra….Sara!" Mrs. Coulter shouted as she woke up. The golden monkey was by the window prowling restlessly.

"I dreamt my darlings had run away." Mrs. Coulter said. The monkey nodded in agreement and jumped down from the window sill. Mrs. Coulter got out of bed and opened the door to the hall. It was dark and silent. All to be heard was the sound of the engine and Mrs. Coulter's steady breathing. She walked down the hall to the room where Lyra Roger and Sara had been put in. They weren't there. Mrs. Coulter lost her balance and caught her self on the door knob. She let out a cry of shock, rage, and fear and ran over to the window clutching where her heart was. She touched and felt the window and found the pieces of tape.

"They ran away again! We have to find them! I can't stand the thought of them getting hurt. Oh we just have to find them!" Mrs. Coulter yelled. The monkey was jumping up and down, left to right, then sniffing the air for there scent. He screeched with joy signaling he found the scent. He followed there exact movements as if he had been awake and watching them. Mrs. Coulter watched, now wide awake and ready to turn the air craft around. He ran down the hall and ripped the note off the door and gave it to Mrs. Coulter. She grabbed it and held it close to her breast. It read:

Dear Mother,

Me, Lyra, and Roger are going to deliver the alethiometer to Lord Asriel. Don't bee too worried we will bee back suun. Thank you for yur love and protecshun.

Love,

Sara, Lyra, and Roger.

Mrs. Coulter took a tissue and blew her nose. She starred out the window through tear blurred eyes. The monkey was whimpering and scratching at the glass. Mrs. Coulter stood up and swung the monkey up to her shoulder. She walked calmly over to the pilot and told him to turn around. He nodded and turned the wheel so the zeppelin made a sharp turn. Mrs. Coulter fell into a chair and held onto the bolted down table. The monkey jumped into Mrs. Coulter's arms and they hugged.

"We will find you, darlings." Mrs. Coulter whispered and hid her face in her daemons fur.

"So Pete, what did happen? When I fell unconscious you didn't tell me what happened." Sara said. They were flying right below the clouds and were searching for the hut Lord Asriel stayed in. Pete flew gracefully beside Sara in the form of an eagle.

"Mrs. Coulter made me swear not to tell you but seeing we are no where near her anymore, here's the truth. When you fell still it was because the monkey ht one of my pressure points in my neck. She asked me, are they going to run away again, will they give me the alethiometer, and do they lo-love me… I lied and said they weren't going to run away you weren't going to get the alethiometer and that you did love her. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Pete said and flew downward toward Lyra and Pan. Sara felt as if her heart had been torn out. Her own daemon, her soul, was turning against her it seemed. Mrs. Coulter and that monkey had put a spell on him. Her beauty had made him something else. It was like he wasn't apart of Sara anymore. But how could that be? Could daemons choose to be there own person? Sara shook her head and wiped her eyes clear. It couldn't be and Sara made sure that she would never think about it again. She flew down next to Pete and offered her hand. Pete looked at it and smiled then turned into a mouse and fell in Sara's hand. Sara pulled him close and cried softly to him "Don't leave me Pete, don't ever leave me." Pete huddled closer to Sara and said "I promise."

An hour later Sara spotted a light in the distance.

"Hey guys! I see it! I see the hut! Get ready to go down!" Sara shouted. Lyra nodded and grabbed Roger's arm and they dove down to the ground. Sara was the first to land and walked slowly towards the small little house. She peered in the window and there he was, Lord Asriel, her own father sitting by the fire sipping, what, tea? No, wine. Sara tiptoed over to the door and knocked on the door knocker. The door opened and there Lord Asriel stood. He looked horrified.

"NO! GET BACK! I DID NOT SEND FOR YOU! NOT YOU TWO, ANYTHING BUT YOU TWO!" Lord Asriel shouted. Then Roger stepped forward and Lord Asriel seemed to calm down. Sara reached into Lyra's rucksack and pulled the alethiometer out. She held it high for Lord Asriel to see. Lord Asriel smiled and pushed Sara's hand away.

"I don't need that anymore, you keep it. I can see it's in good hands. Now all of you, get to bed." Lord Asriel said and he sat down in the arm chair. Sara, Lyra, and Roger all ran down the hall and into a room. It was just big enough for the three of them and snuggled down into the covers. There daemons staying close.


	16. Roger

"Sara! Sara wake up! Sara get up! Come on Sara it's an emergency!" Lyra whined. Sara opened her eyes startled and sat up, hitting her head on the surprisingly low ceiling. Now how did that happen? Did she grow over night? No, Lyra put a mattress under the first one making it taller. Why, Sara didn't know but she did know that Lyra was spazing out for some strange reason.

"Calm down Lyra, what's wrong? Speak slowly and clearly." But Sara didn't get to finish the word clearly because Lyra had already started.

"It's Roger! He's gone! I woke up this morning and he wasn't there! Sara, Lord Asriel took Roger! We have to follow him! Iorek is outside with some other bears fighting off a zeppelin. Oh Sara get dressed and let's go!" Lyra shouted. Sara's heart stopped. She knew why Lord Asriel had been sent here. It was because he was trying to make a bridge into another world! Roger was the key to opening the other world! He needed a child and that's why he had shouted at Sara and Lyra. He didn't want to use his own children. Sara swung her feet out of bed and ran for the closet. Lyra sat on the bed already in her winter clothes. She was tapping her foot and Pan was flying around the room impatiently. Sara got dressed and grabbed Lyra's arm. They ran out the door, down the hall way, and out the front door. Lyra was right; a huge battle had taken place while Sara was asleep.

"Iorek Byrnison! What's going on out here? Who's in that zeppelin?!" Sara asked. Iorek turned around to face Sara. His eyes were full of worry.

"Mrs. Coulter turned around as soon as you ran away and is now fighting to claim you. We are holding her off as much as we can but there forces are strong. Climb on my back and I shall take you to Roger." Iorek said. He lowered himself and offered his back. Lyra jumped on at once followed by Sara. Pete and Pan turned into ermines and snuggled to their persons.

"We're coming Roger!" Sara shouted.

"It's going to be a bumpy ride and you might want to cover you're ears." Iorek said. Sara did as she was told and Iorek let out a blood curdling, spine tingling, earthquake roar and leaped forward. A wall of snow came up behind them as they ran after Roger.

It only took half an hour to find the sledge. Roger was with lord Asriel at the top of a large cliff. He was struggling and his shouts and pleads could be heard from miles away.

"Come on Lyra! He's up there! We have to hurry or we'll be too late!" Sara shouted and started running. Faster and faster until she was flying high in the air. Lyra was right behind her and soon they were hovering above Roger. Sara landed next to him and started pulling him away but he only screamed louder and pulled away.

"They have her! Salcilia is in trouble! Help! Help Salcilia!" Roger cried. Tears came to his eyes. Sara looked at Lord Asriel, then to his daemon Stelmaria. She was holding Salcilia down with one paw and Salcilia was flickering shapes as fast as possible. Sara and Pete fought them off. Lord Asriel was strong but Sara was stronger being a witch and all. Lord Asriel finally batted her away and connected some plugs to Roger's daemon then to him. Roger let out a scream as he began to glow and so did his daemon.

"NO! LET HIM GO I BEG OF YOU!" Sara screamed but Lord Asriel ignored her and started twisting some knobs on a small control panel. The glowing stopped and a light flashed in the sky. Lord Asriel had made a rip in this world and made a bridge to another. Roger stopped screaming and the color in his cheeks flushed. He was a ghostly white and started to fall backward. Sara ran over and caught his head.

"Sara… I'm sorry…." Roger murmured and closed his eyes. Salcilia crawled over to him and hugged him then disappeared in a flurry of gold dust. Sara started to cry.

"Don't leave me Roger! Come back… COME BACK! NO! YOU CAN'T DIE!" Sara shouted. She stamped her foot and held Roger's head close. Her dearest friend, dead. Lyra crawled next to him and sobbed.

"Roger… Roger don't leave. Don't go. It's going to be all right. Me and Sara will help you but you have to stay with us. Don't leave Roger." Lyra sobbed. Lord Asriel all the while was preparing to cross. Stelmaria was standing by his side, beautiful and powerful. Sara looked up at lord Asriel and stuck her middle finger out quickly. He had killed Roger, father or not, and he was going to pay. Lyra got up just as Lord Asriel was about to go through. At the bottom of the cliff was Mrs. Coulter, tromping through the snow, her daemon on her shoulder looking out.

"Lord Asriel! Stop right there!" She shouted. Lyra sat back down and Sara looked away.

"Marisa! Come with me. Together we can get rid of the Magistereum." Lord Asriel said.

"Oh, Asriel, they will be following you. They will kill you." Mrs. Coulter cried.

"Has that ever stopped me before? Come on Marisa! Come with me."

"I can't. My place is here. Asriel please don't go."

"Marisa, I must." And with that Mrs. Coulter fell into Lord Asriel's arms and started kissing and hugging. They got tangled in each others hair. Sara looked and made a face of pure disgust. Lyra stuck her tongue out at them both. Mrs. Coulter pushed herself away and started walking down the slope, half sobbing half shaking. As soon as she was out of sight, Lord Asriel shook his head and climbed up the stairs into the other world.

"Lyra, haven't you ever wondered where Dust really comes from?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, why?" Lyra said.

"Let's go find out! Come on Lyra, this is our only chance!"

"Ok let's go then!" Lyra said and got up. Pan turned into a bird and Pete a leopard. They all held hands and stepped through the portal, leaving there world behind.

**A/N FIN! Or is it? Keep reading because there's one more chapter after this.**


	17. The New World

Sara and Lyra collapsed on the ground of the new world. Pete and Pan came through as snow leopards bracing them selves for the cold. But it wasn't cold. In fact it must have been almost 60 degrees. Sara got up and brushed off the dirt from her furs. She took off the heavy coat until she was in her long sleeve T- shirt which she ripped until it was short sleeves. Lyra did exactly the same and they ran to the nearest building to hang them up. After, they ran back outside and splashed in the river. It was hot but the water was cool and refreshing. To the west were mountains and trees. To the east were buildings and stores and behind that was dry hot dirt for miles. Sara and Lyra came out of the river and dried off, there daemons were otters and were shaking the water out of there fur. The town was deserted. It was odd and Sara felt uncomfortable. All her life she had been surrounded by people. But she knew she was never really alone. She had Pete and Lyra and Pan with her and that was all she really needed. They spent hours that day looking around the town for comfortable clothes to wear. Sara grabbed a short sleeve dark blue T- shirt and dark blue jeans. Lyra wore an American Eagle T- shirt and jeans.

"Lyra you do know what this means, us being here?" Sara asked.

"No. What does it mean?" Lyra said.

"We can't stop looking for Dust. Our mission is to find the source of Dust no matter what. You realize that don't you?"

"Yes of course!"

"Good. Now let's go. It's might take a while." Sara said and grabbed Lyra's hand. There daemons flew over head as the two girls ran off into the horizon.

**A/N Cue sappy Peter Pan music. Don don dondon. Don don dondondondon. Bum bum bumba…bumba. Lol I hope you enjoyed this story now I have question for you fans out there. I have the Subtle Knife fresh in my mind even though I read it a while back. Should I write the squeal? I figure it as plagiarism. Should I wait until the movie?**


End file.
